The one I love
by LiveToTell
Summary: ichigo is kiddnaped by a powerfull hollow without knowing why. He can't use his powers. He finds out that too many things the thought was true, were mostly wrong, and somethings weren't what they seemed to be. Like, Grimmjow's trying to mate with him, hollows do have feelings, and that his father is not who he thought he was! and the worst of all he's in heat! NOW RERITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: kidnaped

**CHAPTER 1: KIDNNAPED**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer: Believe ME, You Would Know If I Owned Bleach<span>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo: please! You can't post it!<p>

Grimmjow: what are you so excited about? It's not like she's going to show our really 'embarrassing' chats right?

Me: I don't know… I think it's really good stuff

Ichigo: you see! Please don't do it! I'm bagging you! I have my pride too you know! You'll kill me!

Me: ha! ha! You know Grimmjow will never forgive me if I killed you! I don't want to be on his bad side ya know!

Ichigo: you're mean

Me: that's it! I decided I'll post everything! *input evil laugh and fan-girls cheering*

Grimmjow: it's going to be good J

Ichigo: noooo!

* * *

><p>Korosaki Ichigo couldn't say this was one of his best days, if anything it was the opposite of it.<p>

Ichigo didn't know how it came down to what it came, or the reason as to why it did. All he that knew at the time was, that it all started innocently, just like any other day, but ended as one of his more confusing and bizarre days he had ever had.

The sun started shining brightly at the blue sky as Ichigo woke up. One look out the window was all it took for him to see it was a beautiful morning, and that… he didn't really want to go to school today.

Unfortunately for him, this was not possible. He had already missed too many days, and was going to stay a year if things continued as they did. So without any real choice, Ichigo was getting ready for school.

He got dressed and brushed his hair, put shoes and cleaned his teeth etc. After getting most things done, he sat near his desk and took out his dream diary.

After he started getting those weird dreams his sister Yuzu suggested in her sweet and innocent voice and too big brown eyes that he should write it inside a dream dairy. It seemed they learnt about it just a few days ago at school, and really, how could he say no to that face…?

The dream dairy was a soft looking thing, with black leather and golden words on its cover that spelled 'commentarius somniorum' in Latin that meant 'Diary of Dreams'. With a sigh he started writing.

_"Dear Diary, today I had another weird dream. It's the same one I had for the last few nights, only today it was a bit different. As always, I was patrolling the same dark street in my black shinigami uniform. It was very cold. I remember I was shivering so badly, my breath came out of my mouth in a transient blue mist. I had a bad feeling. I was not supposed to be there. There was no one there on the street. No hollow and no human (alive or dead)._

_"Out of nowhere Shiro, as I took to call him after he showed in my four last dreams, who is also my hollow self, appeared before me. He looked at me and smiled his creepy half-crazed smile. We stood in front of each other, no more than a few feet apart._

_"I still can't phantom why, but like all the other dreams before I felt no ill intention coming from him. Even though I had this dream a lot lately, it still unnerving me to be with him when he's like that. _

_"It's even stranger then normal, cause he still fighting me every time he sees me in my inner world. Believe me I tried going there to talk to him, ask him if he knew anything about the dreams, but apparently he didn't even know about them_

_"Anyways, the he in the dream was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear a thing. I tried to get closer, and today I finally heard some of what he was saying before I woke up. _

_"He said: 'we don't have time to fight, prince'. When I woke up it really freaked me out. _

_"Shiro never calls me prince, only king or Aibou, never before prince. I don't know what to make of it… _

_"I will have to think about this one, maybe I'll ask Shiro later today, but not now, I have to go to school now… I will write tomorrow, bye!" _

_Unknown to him, this will be the last time he will write in his _'commentarius somniorum'…

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>My best shinigami friend Rukia Kuchiki, a girl with black hair and deep blue eyes, who always likes to wear dresses, was waiting for me outside my room, smirking to herself. I had no idea how she got in here, but I was sure it had something to do with my father or Yuzu and Karin, my little sisters.<p>

Rukia, now that I looked at her, looked as if she knew something I didn't know or wanted to know, that made me shiver all the way from my head to my toes.

I got the feeling I should really want to run away while leaving her here by herself but I knew that won't work, she will chase after me until she'll get me, and believe me, she will.

Something in her 'smile' looked a little off to me. It was as if she had very good black-mail information on someone (me) and didn't tell him that she did yet… a terrifying thought.

It didn't take me long to stand ready by her side, while apologizing for being late again, and in a few minutes we were walking along side to school. All this time Rukia didn't look away from me, like I'd grown two heads or something…

There was something in that look in her eyes that I didn't like, something that seemed a bit evil, if I dare to say. I got a little nervous, as I asked her why she was looking at me like I was a 'good yet cheap yaoi manga', only to be answered that she'll tell me as we'll get home added with a too big to be true smile.

Enter a shiver here.

Curious I kept walking silently.

"So, how are you feeling Ichigo?" the small girl asked still smiling with mischief. Today she wore a white dress, though I'm not so sure we can dress like that in school. When I dress in something other than the uniform, the teachers always scold me for some reason.

"Fine, I guess. I had the same dream today… it really freaked me out this time" I said while shivering.

"Ho… Really?, Did you hear what he said, this time?" she asked, probably trying to distract herself from giving me information about what she perceptibly knew and didn't want to share.

I decided to play along after all it's not like this going to get me in too deep shit, isn't it?

"Yeah, I did, and believe me when I say it, but you don't want to hear what he said" I said with a grave voice. I myself didn't want to remember it. For some reason I couldn't get the way that Shiro looked in my dream out of my head. Not in a romantic way mind you, but in a scary creepy way…

"Why? Was it that bad?"

"That's the weird part, no. he was _nice_… almost… he said we didn't have to _fight_ anymore (Shiro!), and then he called me _prince_" I said the last word with disgust, even if I had no idea why I hated to be called that.

"But didn't you say that he always calls you king?" she asked, looking at me with her almost black eyes, I nodded and sighed

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it was really Shiro that was talking to me anymore. Just the other night, when I asked him after one of the dreams ended, cause I wanted to know what he was trying to say, he told me that he 'doesn't giv' a shit 'bout some stup'd ass dr'am I had and let's fight!' isn't that weird?" Rukia nodded in understanding.

"Do you know _why_ is he always trying to fight you all the time, even after you two got kinda friendlier?" she asked with a frown

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel like he's doing it because he wants to take over my body anymore… but I don't have any other idea as to why he would want to…" I sighed in a clueless way

"Maybe he's training you…?" Rukia suggested

"Maybe; he's always renting about how _weak_ I am without him" I looked at her, she looked like she was thinking about what I said "I don't really mind it, it's not like after the fight my actual-body gets hurt or something, and it takes less than a second in the real world cause it's in my inner world" I shrugged and smiled, "and he likes it"

Rukia rolled her eyes "you know, for a shinigami you don't really hate your hollow" she commented, I shrugged again, I had nothing to say to that. I didn't hate Shiro, I was afraid of him at the beginning, when I had no idea how I was supposed to react to having an inner hollow, but I never _really_ hated my white replica.

I was walking without feeling any kind of spiritual powers nearby, unlike Rukia apparently.

What happened next took barely more than ten seconds.

She became tensed in a second and then whispered me, "a hollow is coming towards as!", and even while trying I still couldn't feel a thing, even when I forcefully tried to pick up the supposed upcoming reiatsu so very carefully, I still had no success, it made me feel useless.

I hate having absolutely no control,

"I can't feel anything" I admitted confused, but was going to change into my shinigami form anyways, after all, I wasn't so good at all that 'spirit-power-thingy' Shiro words, not mine.

I took my badge and was going to use it but tripped and the bloody thing fell from my hands.

Rukia didn't have any time to answer my comment, as the hollow appeared in front of us in that particular moment. It looked humanoid in shape, but still had that mask that all hollows wear.

"What the fuck!" I said as I saw the hollow. I didn't know the hollow personally but I sure knew what he was, a Vasuto lord, something that was not supposed to be in the world of the living.

They were too strong to need to be here, they didn't need the human souls to satisfy their needs. No…

The Vasuto lords are the strongest in Hueco Mundo and currently are all considered Arrancar, the top in the top of the food chain, they didn't need any souls. No hollow that ate their **_fellow_** **_hollows_** needed any souls. So why was that Vasuto lord here in the human world?

"Found it" the Vasuto lord grinned in madness, but he wasn't as scary as Shiro was, not as mad too. The thing then started his wonderful whatever-he-came-here-to-do by throwing Rukia out of his way as if she was nothing but a rag doll, then he grabbed me in a few seconds without even looking a bit concerned bout the other female shinigami.

I, while all this had taken place, have tried to desperately to pick up my substitute shinigami badge, but couldn't. The Vasuto lord was too fast in catching me, though giving me no time to actually pick the thing.

With a big smile on the Vasuto lord too human face, which was covered by a cheerful blood dripping mask, the hollow opened the gate to Hueco Mundo, still holding the one smaller and weaker me, with only one hand.

I tried to resist, kicking and punching the human looking Vasuto lord, with the big white and red mask, but nothing happened to the insanely strong hollow.

The Vasuto lord crossed the gate with me on his Shoulder (screaming and cursing from here to hell and back of course).

Inside the black thing, I could feel the rode of time slowing down to let us go from one place to another without any time wasted. I felt the pressure pressing me, and then as if it recognized me (I had no idea how) it stopped and let me through.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>The next thing I saw were the wide white sands, the weird trees and the small looking branches popping out of the ground, whatever they were called.<p>

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted furiously at the powerful looking Vasuto lord, I was frowning and angry and well, frowning. The Vasuto lord smiled wickedly, looking really evil to one small shinigami (me dumb-asses!).

I wanted to kill the bastard for kidnapping me, but I knew that won't work, I was too weak to win a fight with the hollow while in his human form.

"I? I do not want anything..." the Vasuto lord said in that hollow (get it?) voice of his. I frowned (more) as I tried to free myself of the blond haired and blue eyed Vasuto lord, who somehow removed his mask, and looked even more human. I can't believe I got captured by one of Aizen men! And that meant I was kidnapped by Aizen! I tried to get myself freed, but yet again, without any kind of a success...

The Vasuto lord smiled a knowing smile, as he was running on the white sand toward the one for which I was kidnapped for.

I started Kicking and cursing again, just for the fun of it, and for the hopeful wish that the Vasuto lord will lose his balance and trip, freeing me of my hated captor, not that it helped, the Vasuto lord was too strong for it to happen.

I had no choice but to be taken against my will to where ever I was ordered to go to with the other hollow. The hollow shot down a sero at the grown still smiling that hollow-like smile, and opened a round white hole, at the exact same white sand.

We jumped, or more like the Vasuto lord jumped with me on his shoulder, and we both began to fall into the ground beneath us.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>I probably fainted, because when I opened my eyes once again, I was in a snow-white colored room, in a large bed with white sheets.<p>

I looked around in confusion; I couldn't remember how I came to this place. Not that was really surprising, I can't remember all that much when I wake up anyhow, sometimes not even my own name…

Just the dreams, but this time I did not dream, so nothing.

I didn't have too much time to remember, because a few seconds later, into the room came none other than my probable kidnaper, I tried glaring at the white figure, not that I could see who it was with the white clock covering all of his head and body, I could only see that he was human shaped, not that that was saying much.

My kidnaper walked with grace as he walked to a chair (when did that get there?) and started taking the clock off. I found myself blushing after thinking he was going to take them _all_ off.

Damn hormones! This was the enemy! I don't even know how he really looks and what do I think about? Sex!

Who wouldn't want it that way? (Me!)

But as the hood came off of the stranger I found myself getting really scared, I knew that face, that hair and that terrifying smile.

The shinigami stretched in fear in the big bed. I was human now, and completely powerless, and I knew for sure, the other was my enemy, at least he had been the last time that we had met.

Grimmjow

While the other approached and sat down at the end of the bed I was in, I tried to understand what it was that Grimmjow wanted from me. I was sure there was something; after all, I knew I wouldn't be abducted for no reason now would I?

There was a knock on the door, and my hollow abductor (if only I had my badge!) entered to the room. The Vasuto lord wore a white dress like robes, and a black sleeved jacket, to his feet he wore black shinigami like shoes. The Vasuto lord hair was tied with a small hair brand, and a big monstrous sword rested behind his back. The Vasuto lord looked at Grimmjow and then started talking to him respectfully,

"Lord Grimmjow, will you need my services any time soon?" The Vasuto lord asked politely, Grimmjow just waved his hand in boredom.

"You are free to do as you wish Namfride, I do not need you, for now that is" said Grimmjow not even looking at the hollow, The Vasuto lord bowed and left the room.  
>I looked at Grimmjow with a shocked expression, The Vasuto lord was supposed to be the most powerful creature in the hollow's world, yet it bowed and took orders from Grimmjow?<p>

The bluenette even made it look so ease! So natural!

Why?

The only reason I could think of was that Grimmjow was stronger than The Vasuto lord, Namfride, because hollows will do whatever they wants unless it's a stronger hollow that commands them, and then, they will obviously have to obey.

I knew Grimmjow; he fought the guy before and even won once or twice, so how was Grimmjow stronger then THIS Vasuto lord?

Grimmjow interrupted with my thoughts, speaking with his silky voice and that cat like smirk on his face

"What's up Ichigo-_Chan_?" the blue haired Hollow asked while smiling, I was afraid and angry, and it seemed that to him it was a real fun to see me like that, so hopeless, so weak!

Totally at his mercy…

But Grimmjow knew he couldn't hurt him, no, the Orangette was needed, so no fighting until he won't be.

"Why did you kidnap me, Grimmjow?" I barely succeeded to spite at the taller hollow, as the big amount of Grimmjow reiatsu was filling the place more and more in every passing second, making it difficult for me to do anything until I adjusted to the amount.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked mockingly "To take you as mine of course…" stats the feline like Espada with a grin and moves closer to me. Unknown to me the blue haired Espada was only _partly_ lying, he wasn't the one who ordered my kidnapping, and he was only assigned to take care of me.

"Stay away!" I said panicking, that made the blue haired Arrancar smile as he knows that I'm completely hopeless in my human form and can't do a freaking thing if he ever did decide to go with his joke any farther. I pushed myself against the white wall looking partly terrified and partly disgusted.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled.

Fighting Hollows, give me a sword and I'm already done. Fighting Shinigami, done that been there, and that was when I was just _getting used_ to my powers. Fighting Arrancar, no problem, and if there are, Shiro always there to help. Relationships? Ho, god helps me now!

NO ONE POV:

Grimmjow only laughed at how the ginger head acted, while Ichigo watched him coming closer and closer. Grimmjow smiled in pleasure, as he placed one hand on Ichigo's cheek and the other on the wall. Wanting to see how far he could take this without actually doing anything.

"Why are you doing it?" the terrified boy asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Grimmjow said lightly looking into the red head big chocolate eyes "it's only right for the strongest Alpha to mate with the strongest Beta; it's a hollow thing" he then moves his hand through Ichigo's orange hair in a caring sort of way.

"But I'm **not** a hollow!" Ichigo tries to talk off the (-out-of-his-mind-) hollow, trying to saw him how wrong it was. It made Grimmjow chuckle if nothing more.

"But you are a Vizard, it's basically the same…" said Grimmjow with a very Tempting voice. Ichigo's eyes opened up in worry…

What was going to happen to him now?

* * *

><p>Seeking your guide<p>

You are to be mine

The one I want to love

I'll be yours forever

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't do a thing while in human form; only to listen to Grimmjow's talking, or more like gloating while he waited to see if something really bad, (like being raped) was going to happen to him.<p>

While the blue haired hollow kept talking about him having to agree to be the other's mate, Ichigo slowly removed the oversized hand of the soon to be orange haired _mate_ from his head.

Grimmjow laughed gleefully, "you have No place to go now; you are _mine_" he said and left the room, shouting from the hallway "I'll be back in a few minutes, with food... my _mate_"

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was having the best time of his life teasing the other male in <strong><em>his <em>**room. While making the food, or more like telling some low servant to make Ichigo the food, a new thought came into his mind.

What if he really makes Ichigo his mate?

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed with relief when left alone in the room...<p>

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them helplessly. I didn't know where in Hueco Mundo I was, nor if I still here at Hueco Mundo, but I didn't want to be here, wherever here was...

Hell, I did not want to stay here until my friends will come to my rescue... and I was sure they will come. I did not know why Grimmjow grabbed me here... well, I did know now... but no way I would accept this explanation! There had to be something more!

Grimmjow entered the room after several minutes, with a plate full of steaming food and a smirking smile on his face.

I just looked at the food and my stomach began to growl; I didn't know how long ago I was kidnapped, but I did know a few hours most had surely passed, because I was so damn hungry.

Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed again, while setting the dish beside him, holding the fork at me, as if he was going to feed me. At first I didn't move, but after a few big hints from my stomach, I took the fork, not letting the blue haired man to get his way, and approached close enough to take some of the food.

I started eating the food; it was delicious, though simple. I ate the rice, the gravy, and the Chicken wings.

Grimmjow just sat there and watched me eating; he did not talk, did not move, and waited for me to finish eating, all the while he seemed deeply in thought.

When I finished he looked at Grimmjow, still in fear. The feline looked hurt with the fear in my eyes, but really what did he expect?

"I'm not going to hurt ya" he said and smiled sweetly at me, "no alpha will ever hurt their mates" Ichigo still didn't know what to think.

"You said you abducted me because you wanted me to be your _mate_" I said conforming what was said earlier that evening

"Yeah" the grin was back

I took a big breath "but I'm a male! I can't _physically_ be your mate!" Grimmjow laughed childishly "you don't have to be a female to be a Beta, and what _I need_ is a Beta".

Ichigo started feeling weird "and why do you think **_I'm_** a Beta?" he asked, he had a bad feeling inside of him, Grimmjow only smiled a sad smile before sniffing the air a few times

"I know. I could smell you all the way to Hueco Mundo" Ichigo didn't understand what the feline blue haired guy was talking about "your heat is going to start soon… its best if you stayed here, with me…" he was smiling so sweetly, like the cat who got the cream "that is if you don't want to get raped…" he said and started laughing

'Wha..?'


	2. Chapter 2: what he didn't know

**CHAPTER 2: What He Did Not Know**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer: Believe ME, You Would Know If I Owned Bleach<span>**

* * *

><p>Me: hello you guys! I'm so happy about all the visitors to my story! I'm going to write you a lot more things J<p>

Ichigo: you pervert! Now I have to suffer from Grimmjow again…

Grimmjow: don't be like this… you know you like it… :3

Me: don't worry ichi, today you'll have a reason you'll want to complain about… J

Ichigo: please no… *begging and making puppy dog eyes*

Grimmjow: you're so cute I want to make you mine!

Me: sorry ichi J I have to think about my readers too ;)

Ichigo: why me…!

Grimmjow: I think I'll like this chapter… *smirk*

Ichigo: I think I won't…

Me: maybe, maybe not J

* * *

><p>Sleeping deep in a slumber<p>

Failed to see the false

The poor shinigami had to keep

Collecting souls

* * *

><p>Rukia fainted after the painful encounter with the Vasuto Lord. You would have fainted too if it were you.<p>

The creature was strong, fiscally and spiritually, normal people would have fainted from his spiritual power alone, and she was hit pretty badly in the encounter.

When she woke up she didn't know what was worse, the fact Ichigo was abducted or knowing she could not fulfill the secret mission that the Gotei 13 gave her. The task was to keep an eye on Ichigo, to protect him. And she just failed big time…

The Gotei 13 called her yesterday, she could remember it clearly, the things that were said there...

~flashback~

Rukia walked in the white streets of Seireitei, thinking. She had no idea why she was summoned, but she did know that every captain and lieutenant was summoned alongside her.

Shinigami were everywhere in the white shining streets of Seireitei, rushing to do the things they've been ordered to do, it looked like a rather busy day, and she was happy that all she had to do was to look after Kurakara town.

Rukia walked to the main hall of the First Division Headquarters, her steps steady and her gaze focused, she took a big breath before she stepped inside.

On the inside waited for her commanders of Twelfth Divisions, and the two lieutenants of each captain. They looked at her, and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had pointed at a small looking chair at the middle of the room, the only one in the room, letting her know she had to go and sit there.

It seemed she was the last one to arrive; she looked to her right at the chair at the middle of the room. It was small, brown, and old looking. She sat down and waited to be told why she was called there.

"We can start the captain's council now" said Yamamoto, and then all the other captains tensed, all of them except one Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who looked really bored.

Mayuri's appearance had a very skeletal look that morning, with a skull-like visage. His face was painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose, just like always, his eyes were gold in color, and he constantly bared his teeth, a thing that gave him the appearance of someone who's constantly smiling.

"I called you all today, to talk about a very important issue ..." Said Mayuri, he cleared his throat and continued, "We all know Ichigo, the orange-haired shinigami substitute, and as it seems he is the reason for this meeting today"

A quiet murmur filled the room very fast before dying just as fast.

"The 'reason' is to talk about something that will happen to him if we won't _protect_ _him_" he stopped talking and looked them in the eyes "but let me warn you now, what you will hear here today, is highly classified, do not open you _oversized_ mouths before it's the right time! I'm telling you this information because Yamamoto asked me to. Do you small brains can understand that?" Mayuri said still looking bored and scientific, all nodded, even Rukia.  
>"I made some experiments with the findings that Urahara Kisuke-san gave me" He cleared his throat again "and found some really interesting information on our dear <em>friend<em> Ichigo-kun" when he said friend Rukia could swear she felt chills running down her spine.

Everybody looked at him curiously, "okay... I hope you all know Ichigo-kun is visored..." everyone nodded letting the mad scientist continue "and as a visored, you need to understand that he, like his type, is more hollows than shinigamies, and therefore, because Ichigo-kun is a Visored it affects his personality, or should I say, his behavior.

"Or should I say it will affect it in the near future..." no one understood what Mayuri was talking about, so he continued to explain.

"Hollows, fine specimens they are, have a very specific time when they seem to… mate. It happens something like once or twice a year. At those times the Alpha hollow takes the beta hollow to mate, just like animals do in the real world…" he tried to explain better.

"But what does it have to do with Ichigo?" asked Rukia, she could not understand what was Mayuri trying to say about Ichigo, since what he was about to say never crossed her mind.

"Ichigo is a Beta, it will be his first time at this time of year as a Vizard, and unfortunately for us, and he'll have the urge to mate" but he didn't finish yet, no of course not, why? Cause there are more bad news…

"All the hollows will smell a beta nearby, and since he's that Beta they **will** try to take him as their mate and mate with him. If they succeed, Ichigo may get pregnant, as a **woman**"

If only Urahara were there he would laugh his head off…

* * *

><p>To say the one thing you want<p>

The thing you thing you want

Can be a happy thing

And maybe not

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know what to do, he just stared at Grimmjow blankly "what do you mean by heat?" he asked<p>

Grimmjow chuckled, and played with the tips of the soft orange-hair, his shinigami's hair; the big hollow house cat (lol) smiled to himself and then inhaled the delicate scent of the other's hair.  
>"Are not you beginning to feel it?" Grimmjow asked with curiosity, as he approaches Ichigo and lovingly stroking his cheek, intending to the heat that was soon to cloud his mind, making him a shadow of his former self, Ichigo's eyes started to widen in fear. He did feel something, and he did not know how to describe it, it was something strange.<p>

Ichigo started to panic, he didn't know why he felt what he did, but he still felt it, it was like a warm feeling in the middle of him body that calmed him and relaxed him when Grimmjow touched his person.

All he knew was that it was some kind of a warm feeling, a feeling that had spread from the center of his body to the rest of him, it was something that he couldn't really describe well.  
>"Oh ... I see, you started to feel it," said Grimmjow with a soft smile and kissed the tips of the orange-haired boy's lips, Ichigo moved away from him like he was on fire, not because he did not want the blue-haired boy to kiss him, but because he so <em>wanted<em>.

He didn't want to feel this way! The blue haired guy (the hot blue haired guy) was a hollow! He was his enemy! He shouldn't feel that way, never mind to a hollow, but to a male hollow! It was just disgusting!

Or it should be…

The blue hair smiled, and approached the orange-haired boy, he knows that the other did not expect him to do anything the other was too observed with feeling confused, and probably had an inner fight with himself right now. Grinning, he leaned over and kissed the ginger head a passionate long and dominant kiss.

Ichigo was caught off guard; his body was closer to Grimmjow's body for his comfort right now, and he was getting even closer as the kiss went on, as if his body tried without words to ask for more.

Ichigo felt betrayed! And by his own body no less!

The Espada's hand brushed the ginger boy's hair, while he stopped the kiss, letting the smaller boy to rest a bit, and then pressing them together more than they already were and they both (though Ichigo will object to that till the end of time) didn't want this moment to stop, it felt so right to their instincts, so... there are no words to describe it, not really.

The orange-haired boy blushed he couldn't look at the other after the kiss, his fucking **first** kiss, so instead he looked at the floor. A warm feeling spread through his mouth, to the rest of his body, makes him feel like he was floating in the air; he wanted it, but he knew better, that was not right, it couldn't be right.

Quietly, he pushed the blue-haired male away form him, not willing to look at him even one bit.  
>"Sorry," he said softly, his body began to tremble against the larger body, Grimmjow only sighed in disappointment, he knew that it will take some time for the heat to completely take place, and then Ichigo will let him have his way, the question was when.<p>

For some beta's it took a week, for others it took a day. Grimmjow wondered about his cute shinigami… when will _he_ be taken over by his heat?

"It's okay ... eventually you wouldn't be able to resist it, you're mine ..." He leaned over and kissed him one long and tender kiss, then pulled away from him and stroked the beautiful soft orange hair .

Grimmjow looked into the orange-haired shinigami "so do you want to come with me and see a little bit of his the place, or stay here at my room and do something else?" he said grinning.

Ichigo blushed, stupid perverted blue haired baster! He-he-he doesn't w-want to have anything t-t-t-to do with such a pervert! The guy was a stupid son of a bitch if he thought that Ichigo will stay here with him where he could do… well what hollow in heat did…

"I'll come with you!" he said blushing without any visible reason, to Grimmjow anyways. Grimmjow only smiled, and then hugged the unsuspecting shinigami, thinking the other was so cute, he would love to make him his beta.

And making him some other things…

"I knew you're going to stay with me…" said his voice. Da, any choice that he had been given had the blue haired pervert in it, there was no way around it!

"Tonight we will have fun!" he said smiling even a happier smile, making Ichigo punch him in the face.

"Like hell we will!" the smaller male shouted, looking all red.

* * *

><p>Leaves are falling<p>

Blocking our sights

Our minds are confused

Or is it me alone?

* * *

><p>"What?!" Said Rukia who could not believe to what she just heard<p>

"What are you saying then?" asked Byakuia, with an interested expression on his face, Mayuri only nodded to himself and then looked at all the other shinigamies at the room

"his body is not completely Hollow, but as a living thing, his beta half is the dominant part, so if he does get a mate, his body won't have any other option but to change his gender permanently, if he was a full hollow, after the birth he would have changed back into male, but he isn't, it will be permanent" everybody in the room started laughing at the thought of the orange-head as a female, but still agreed that he have to be protected from the hollows.

"Wait, does that mean that Ichigo will try and… well mate, with… males?" Renji asked looking smug.

"Yes he will" came the cold bored answer, Mayuri took a deep breath, 'morons, each and every one of them! Don't they have anything better to do with their time?'

"So a boy is a bad choice to guard him" stated another nameless shinigami (well not really) that Mayuri didn't really needed to remember, 'wow, I never thought they were this stupid' the bored man thought

"Yes it is", he said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"What about girls, is it safe for them to come close to him when he's like this?" asked Matsumoto Rangiku smiling happily, thinking it will be really fun to tease the other shinigami, her big... well boobs, dingling while she jumped up and down in excitment.

'Really? Come on! I should get extra in my pay-check for this!' Mayuri growned in his head

"I'm pretty sure it is"

"You're pretty sure… it is…"

"Yes" came the cold answer

'Sure hope it isn't' he started to imagin the orange haired boy trying to rape any girl that came close to him, hopefuly none will do it without making him wear protection first, even Mayuri knew that was importent.

"Will he be aggressive now when his shinigami powers will be suppressed by his hollow ones?"

'Again with the stupid questions?'

"No, just more girly and timid"

'He's a **beta** you _morons_!'

"I think this is enough, now Rukia!" said the captain commander "you will be placed in charge of protecting Ichigo from himself!" Mayuri was so happy he did a small dance inside his head. No more stupdity! He could go back to his lab! His beautiful wonderful lab!

"Can I tell him?" Rukia asked

"Yes" was the answer she got from the captain commander, and she sure was realived by it. She never wanted to have to hid anything from her good friend! He saved her, now was her turn!

Rukia nodded and stood up "yes! Captain Commander!" said the black haired shinigami and went back to the human world.


	3. Chapter 3: the king of all

**Chapter 3: the king of all**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I do not own bleach<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>well, here's the newest chapter ;) sorry it took so much time

**Ichigo: **of course it did! You freaking weren't here! You were in a damn vacation house! On a vacation!

**Grimmjow: **so you want to go with on a vacation? *smirk*

**Ichigo:** n...No, not now any ways, I think you will try some perverted staff…

**Grimmjow:** that's not nice

**Ichigo:** so, you can say you won't do a thing to me?

**Grimmjow:** I can't promise that *smirk* you're too adorable to resist

**Me:** hooo… that's so cute you guys… I promise I'll give you a chapter when you will go on a vacation ;)

**Ichigo:** why did I have to open my **big** mouth…? *depressed*

**Grimmjow:** I kind'a love your mouth…

**Me: **okay I'll leave you two alone now, so have fun you guys :P

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel him next to you?<strong>

**Can you touch the tip of his hand?**

**Did he say yes?**

**Or was it too late to ask?**

* * *

><p>"I knew you're going to stay with me…" said his voice "tonight we will have fun!"<p>

Ichigo flinched at the thought of what Grimmjow was going to do to him tonight, the tone that Arrancar used made him wonder what was he planning for him, he sighed.

"So, where am I?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Grimmjow's words, and concentrating on what was more important now.  
>"You're under Las Noches, at the palace of the king of the hollows!" He smiled a crooked smile, and took Ichigo out of the room, in which he stayed until now.<br>Ichigo looked at the blue-haired male in awe. The light of the moon shone on his skin pale, creating beautiful and varied forms without Grimmjow realizing. He was simply beautiful.

'What am I thinking?' he thought to himself; Ichigo wanted to slap himself in the face, he was his enemy the last time he checked, 'I cannot fall in love with him!' He told himself, shook his head and turned back to a childish smile on Grimmjow's face; he looked at Ichigo in wonder.  
>"What!" Ichigo asked, blushing, he did not know what he should do or feel, it all went wrong, he was supposed to fight hollows, to protect all that he could, but Instead he was here, befriending a hollow, it was not fair, certainly no.<p>

But what made it worst for him, was the fact that his mother was murdered by a hollow, no, he could not he with the Arrancar, because until now he still could not avenge her death. How can he make a hollow like Grimmjow his mate, when he hates them all?

He has to… for his mother's sake…

"We're here!" said Grimmjow and let go of the smaller male, Ichigo flinched

"Where…" he couldn't complete his sentence, due to the fact that this place was **Stunning**, the marble like stones shone lugubriously, lighting this large place.

"I know" said Grimmjow "I wa' at a loss of words too when I saw this for the first time" he looked at the smaller male and stood closer to him, knowing by instinct it was okay.

"Yaa probably won't believe me, but I kind'a found out, the hollow king was also the shinigami king still is. He is both, Hollow and Shinigami. Just like you…" he looked at Ichigo and then the smile disappeared from his face "he said he's going to die soon… that was when I spoke with him. He wanna meet you"

* * *

><p><strong>Living inside a dream<strong>

**Feeling torn a part**

**Can someone ease the pain?**

**So I could wake up**

* * *

><p>Rukia nodded and stood up<p>

"yes! Captain Commander!" said the black haired shinigami and went back to the human world.

Her head was filled in thoughts; Ichigo was going to become a girl, even if they told her that, even if Mayuri told her that, she could not believe it, so she decided to go to Urahara Kisuke, thinking maybe he'll have a solution.

She opened the door to his shop and was welcomed by Hanakari Jinta, Tsumugiya Ururu and Tessai Tsukabishi; they all worked with some of the costumers, the ones that rarely came to the shop, she smiled at them and then went to look for Kisuke.

He was at the underground practicing howl; he wasn't surprised to see her, probably knew why she came to the shop already, yet didn't say a word, letting her talk.

When she finished talking to him he was still smiling as if he already knew all about the appointment the gotei 13 had held, he looked at her under his green hat with clever eyes

"You don't need to worry" he said, not telling her anything new.

"But Urahara-san!" she yelled

"He's going to be in a lot of trouble" Kisuke only laughed to himself, and when saw Rukia was going to kill him he decided to tell her what he knew.

"You don't have to worry about Ichigo" he said grinning

"Mayuri made a mistake" he told her smiling

"He forgot one important fact!" Rukia looked at him with interested look, he only draw his Zanbakto (is that how you write it?) Benihime and looked at her as if he was remembering something

"Ichigo is already dead"

* * *

><p><strong>Can you call my name?<strong>

**The one destined to me**

**Will you take me with you?**

**Can I really trust you?**

**My enemy**

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at the blue haired male standing in front of him with a blank face<p>

"wh..What did you say?" he asked in disbelieve

"exactly what yaa heard, the king of all shinigamies and hollows wants to meet with yaa, I don't know why…" he stroked her warm cheek, and looked into the orange haired boy's eyes .  
>"We should go to him now ... I mean, if yaa're ready ..." Grimmjow looked at his mate, and before the smaller male could protest he, he leaned in close and kissed him on the lips.<br>Ichigo could not help noticing, the guy has the smell of strawberries, who would have thought...

Without understanding why he was doing it, Ichigo found himself kissing Grimmjow back, a slow passionate kiss. He reached out to the other's neck pressing his body as close as he could to the blue haired chest.

He wanted more, every inch of his body begged to get what Grimmjow gave him right now. He put one leg between the two legs of Grimmjow, all the while panting, his face began to get redden and his mind was becoming a mass of fog. Grimm smiled with satisfaction, but then he remembered, they had to go see the King of all, shinigami and hollows. He separated the orange haired from him giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.  
>"We need go see 'im now; we can continue <strong>this<strong> activity, after we get back to yaar room ..." he said smirking.

Ichigo just then realized what he was doing and backed off in embarrassed and then nodded all red from the feeling of shame. He just did it freely in the open air, he could not control himself, he kissed Grimmjow on his own accord, and what was worst he still wanted to keep doing it now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: unspoken things

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I do not own bleach<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>hey everybody! Guess what? *smiles happily*I have now more than 5 hundred people who's reading my story!

**Ichigo: **wow! That's a lot! Right?

**Grimmjow: **I think so… never knew we were so popular, maybe I'll start signing autographs

**Ichigo:** no one will want to take your autographs *evil laugh*

**Grimmjow:** what do you mean?

**Ichigo:** you belong to me! I won't let anyone else have anything from you!

**Grimmjow:** I get it now… *smirk* you are still affected by the last chapter… not that I mind though *grinning*

**Me:** anyhow, I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story

**Ichigo:** we would like to know what you think of it *smiles shyly*

**Grimmjow:** we would also like it if you guys have any ideas to how to keep on with the story *evil smile* please make it good ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The king was so tired <strong>

**Looking at his home**

**His eyes were closing**

**There's going to be a storm**

* * *

><p>"You don't have to worry about Ichigo" he said grinning<p>

"Mayuri made a mistake" he told her smiling

"he forgot one important fact!"

Rukia looked at him with interested look, he only draw his Zanbakto Benihime and looked at her, as if he was remembering something

"Ichigo is already dead"

"What…?"

Rukia didn't understand what was Urahara Kisuke talking about, Ichigo wasn't dead, he wasn't, he couldn't be.

She didn't even know he was killed, that is, if what Urahara-San said was true.

"When did he…?" she said trying to shake that bad feeling that she was getting, Urahara smiled at her, as if he was examining her, she was hurt by his lack of trust, but the man was a professional when it came to those kind of things, so she only waited.

Urahara sighed and put Benihime back into her saya (The sheath of the sword)

"before he went to save you, Rukia-Chan, I have killed him, it was the only way he could have regained his shinigami powers after your brother… well you know, you were there" he didn't proceed.

"What does it has to do with Ichigo-kun, I mean it shouldn't really matter, right?" the blond had shaken his head in disagreement while taking his hat off.

"Let me say it only once, Rukia-Chan, you cannot tell the others of what we're about to talk now" Rukia nodded, and Urahara then smiled his evil-like smile.

"Ichigo will not change to a girl. It's simple. He cannot. That is because of two things, **one** he is _dead_ so he can't channel less spiritual energy then he already has, **two**, he may be partly hollow, a Beta, but he is also a shinigami, meaning an Alpha, and Alphas **can't** transform" he finished explaining.

"So does that mean that Ichigo is going to be okay?" asked Rukia relived, the blond nodded "but it doesn't mean he won't get pregnant" Rukia smiled at the thought of Ichigo panicking when hearing this one out… she'll tell him tomorrow after school, she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>The lost prince<strong>

**Tried to find his way home**

**To the other one**

**Who waited for him when he was gone **

**One?**

**No, not one, defiantly not…**

* * *

><p>Ichigo just then realized what he was doing and backed off in embarrassed and then nodded all red from the feeling of shame. He just did it freely in the open air, he could not control himself, he kissed Grimmjow on his own accord, and what was worst he still wanted to keep doing it now…<p>

Grimmjow looked at him with his soft eyes.

"Shell we go then?" he asked, as if giving Ichigo time to cool his head, a thing that didn't really work.

Ichigo felt like he was boiling inside his own body, it was too hot today, and getting hotter by the second.

Ichigo's body was now leaning against Grimmjow's, he was cool, and his touch felt so good on the boy's hot skin.

The blue-haired male chuckled to himself; grabbed Ichigo's hand gently, kissed him fast on the lips and then pulled him toward the king.

Grimmjow led the smaller male, going through the maze that was the palace. Grimmjow knew exactly where he went, and he knew where it was necessary to turn, after all He had lived there for a long time, even during the time when Aizen still ruled over him.

Now He rebelled at Aizen, He left the Espade's army, living here instead, getting stronger with each passing day.

He was no longer the same hollow that he was. He changed.

After a short time, Grimmjow and Ichigo arrived a couple giant white doors.

* * *

><p><strong>The unspoken truth <strong>

**Keeping you alive**

**When all the other false things in life**

**Become nothing more than lies **

**Let the king tell you**

**What you can't say to you**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow knew that behind them was the king of both hollow and shinigamies, He also knew that guy was sick, mentally sick especially when it came to his Interests.<p>

And he was almost scary, when the subject was about Ichigo. His Ichigo.

Grimmjow did not know what the relationship between the King and Ichigo was really, and he didn't mach cared.

But he knew that the king was going to be angry with him for taking Ichigo as his mate. He had to be since he will not stop talking about the guy even though he never really saw him before.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, calming himself, before coming up close to huge doors, Ichigo stays with him, not leaving his side, Grimmjow smiled at that, and then he let the doors open with a small push.  
>On the other side of the doors, there was the throne hall, which was huge and white and mostly empty, the only thing in the room aside from decorations was and in the middle of the room, a golden throne on which sat the King of all.<p>

The white walls were covered with huge colorful paintings, on the floor were spread Persian rugs in an artistic manner, and the windows were covered in all the shiny pieces of gold, diamonds and rubies one could imagine.

For some unknown reason, Ichigo felt like he already knew this place, like he have been there before, even though he never set a foot in this place, maybe it was part of the heat that Grimmjow mentioned earlier.

He shook his head firmly in disbelief, why couldn't he stop thinking on the blue haired! It's not like he was in love with the man, now was he?

"I see you finally chose to bring him here" said an old man with white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a Shinigami's cloak (the black thing Ichigo wears in his Shinigami's form) and on his head was a big hollow's mask, it was white and blue.

"I am terribly sorry your majesty" said Grimmjow and bowed to the old man, the said man only came out of his chair and walked down the stairs, coming closer to Ichigo, ignoring Grimmjow.

"Ichigo - Chan! I'm so happy to finally see you" the old man said and was in front of the other boy in a second, no one could see him when he did.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo and cringed (?) to Grimmjow, affected by his hollow side once more, the old king smiled warmly at the small orange-head.

"I mean that I really wanted to see you, ever since you were born, since you are, after all, my grandson"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: red eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I do not own bleach<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I want to thank all of those who have written me the previews, I really liked them!

**Ichigo: **this is why you post so fast?

**Me:** yes partly… *not making eye contact*

**Grimmjow: **come on spill it out *evil grin*

**Ichigo:** we won't tell we promise! Isn't that right Grimmjow?

**Grimmjow:** yeah sure…

**Me:** well…

**Ichigo:** yes?

**Grimmjow:** just say it already or I'll kill you

**Me:** Ok! Ok! It's just that I … ho! Look at the time! I have to go guys!

**Ichigo:** wait! You didn't answer us yet!

**Grimmjow:** just drop it ichi "_" she will never tell us :(

* * *

><p><strong>All that I could do<strong>

**Was standing in the rain**

**Being there was weird**

**Like another dream**

* * *

><p>"So does that mean that Ichigo is going to be okay?" asked Rukia relived, the blond nodded "but it doesn't mean he won't get pregnant" Rukia smiled at the thought of Ichigo panicking when hearing this one out… she'll tell him tomorrow after school, she decided.<p>

**end of flashback**

But he wasn't here anymore, a hollow took him. She had to report it to her superiors; Urahara too, but he probably knows already…

She went to Urahara's shop, since it was the closest place, she opened the door panting; everyone looked at her.

"Ichigo was…" she couldn't finish her sentence before falling to the grown and fainting, it was Urahara who caught her in his hands, and he looked at her worried. If what he thought she said was truth, Ichigo was taken by a hollow; he smiled to himself, knowing Ichigo will forever be doomed now.

* * *

><p><strong>The love of one is all<strong>

**The love of two is the world**

**Take your time **

**And accept them both.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo and Cling to Grimmjow, affected by his hollow side once more, the old king smiled warmly at the small orange-head.<p>

"I mean that I really wanted to see you, ever since you were born, since you are, after all, my grandson"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were in shock, wondering if the man was insane; the old man only laughed and stroke Ichigo's orange hair with his pale hand and then he looked shocked; he looked at Grimmjow angrily, both he and Ichigo were instantly scared, by the old man's reiatsu.

"How could you do it Grimmjow?" the old man asked, his eyes started glowing red, his clothes began to float in the air as if not weighed at all, Grimmjow flinched in fear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as if he didn't know, trying to get the old man fooled, although he knew that in the end nothing is not going to help him.

The old man threw him on one of the white walls with a wave of his hand, his eyes gleaming red with anger.  
>"You know exactly what I mean, <em>Grimmjow!<em>" In an instant he was in front of the blue-haired male, choking him with only one hand.

Grimmjow tried to resist but was hopeless against the monster-strong old man.  
>"Why did you take, <strong>my<strong> grandson! As **your** mate!" He shouted in fury; all of his white hair began to fly up into the air, along with his body, and then painted black from the edges.  
>"It's going to hurt" the old man said flatly, as he began to beat Grimmjow, punching him in the stomach, his other hand still clutching the throat of the blue-haired male.<p>

The old man then let go of Grimmjow, and with one kick tossed the blue haired male to the other side of the room, too fast for Ichigo's human eyes to see, the old man then laughed with high pitched voice, enjoying himself.

It took only one more second till the white-turned-black haired old man was in front of the almost passed out Grimmjow, picking him harshly by his collar, so the blue haired face's will be inches from the old man's.

"I will make you regret the day you even **started** to think of my grandson in such a way" he clawed his free hand ready to strike, his eyes were glowing red.

Grimmjow knew the next blow was going to be fatal, the old man wasn't holding back with his powers, and Grimmjow didn't have any time to even start unlashing his own; Grimmjow closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"Wait!" A small voice called from the other side of the room, both looked at him; Ichigo started running towards them, and then look at who claimed to be his grandfather; the man looked more like a hollow now, also acted like one.

"Please don't hurt him!" Ichigo heard himself shouting, almost begging the other man, he didn't know why he was defending the one who was his enemy not so long ago, and he just knew that he couldn't let this man _**die**_.

Ichigo grabbed the old man's clawed hand and looked into his glowing red eyes, determination in his own. The old man sighed and let go of the blue haired.

"Fine, if it for you" the old man said and smiled warmly at the orange headed human, then he sighed again

"I guess its ok for you two to be mates, if that's what you want ichi-Chan" said the old man and then looked at Grimmjow

"I'll see you two at dinner, so make sure you are ready until then" he said and then disappeared into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>When you know you have to save<strong>

**But can't**

**Then you know what true sorrow is**

**Now don't you?**

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It didn't take her long until she fully remembered what happened.<p>

"I have to go to report what have happened to Ichigo!" she said panicking, and tried to get out of bed, all of her body was hurting, but she still seceded, when a big white hand pushed her instantly back into the bed.

"Miss Kuchiki, I cannot let you go out of bed, those were your brother's orders" said Urahara Kisuke with a bright smile.

Rukia couldn't believe what he just said, since when he did follow other's orders, all the while her mind had only one person she could think of, Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I've already sent a letter explaining what happened to Ichigo to your superiors" he smiled his cat-like smile. His eyes were clouded by the hat's shadow.

"We have to go and save him!" she said and tried to get back up, Urahara's face become serious

"I can't let you do it now… you have been severely injured" he said and then pushed Rukia back to the bed, this time he did not remove his hand from her

"You have nothing to worry about… the gotei 13 sent someone to rescue Ichigo from this situation" Rukia looked at him surprised and asked him.

"Who?"

"Hamm… it was Shunsui Kyōraku-San, if I am not mistaken" he laughed when remembered "the boy seemed really interested in Ichigo's _"problem_", I didn't have the heart to tell him Ichigo won't become a girl" Urahara said with a wide smile on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: that can be changed**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I still don't own bleach<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow! That took me too much time to write! <strong>

**Ichigo: Of course it did! You were so busy with torturing me!**

**Me: I thought you liked it**

**Grimmjow: I did too**

**Ichigo: well…**

**Grimmjow: if ya're not going to admit it I'm going ta fuck ya again ;) **

**Me: if you say you want to I won't stop ya Grimmy** :)

**Ichigo: WHAT? Why? How? That's not fair!**

**Grimmjow: is fair**

**Me: well you see ichi… Grimmy suffered from your jicha last chapter quite a bit…**

**Ichigo: so?**

**Me: So I have to make it up to him ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love you how is my heart<strong>

**Your eyes are mine**

**As mine are yours**

**I won't give up, not on you**

* * *

><p>"I guess its ok for you two to be mates, if that's what you want ichi-Chan" said the old man and then looked at Grimmjow<p>

"I'll see you two at dinner, so make sure you are ready until then" he said and then disappeared into the air.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow not understanding at first. Did his so called grandpa just say what he thought he said?

"Anoo… are you okay Grimm?" asked the orange haired male; the other one nodded and stood on his feet.

"I'll be fine" he said and looked at Ichigo with a weird look, the orange head blushed, and then took a step back.

"Ho… that's good" Ichigo wanted to go back to the carefree mood he had had before, not that he seceded, Grimmjow was still looking at him with that look.

"What?" Asked Ichigo defensively, Grimmjow laughed grinning and moved closer to Ichigo's side when his lags couldn't support him, he obviously was hurt.

Really fast Ichigo was helping the injured blue haired "why are you helping me?" asked Grimmjow, the orange head looked at the floor, not answering

"Come on… tell me" he used his softest voice. The orange head could not resist answering the question.

"I think… I felt… how can I say it? … Amm…. I don't know…" he finally said, Grimmjow felt a little disappointed and then got over it.

"Ho it doesn't matter!" he said with a sad voice, ichi started to feel bad for the taller male; he didn't want him to be sad.

"It just that I don't know how I feel about it yet myself… it's not like I don't want to tell you" said Ichigo with a smile looking into the blue sea-like eyes; the blue haired mumbled something unclear to the other's ears: "that can be changed…" he looked into the brown eyes 'I'll make you fall in love with me, at any way possible'

* * *

><p><strong>The flower that shines gold<strong>

**Can be seen in the end of the world**

**Bright light**

**It shines**

* * *

><p>She asked "who?"<p>

"Hamm… it was Shunsui Kyōraku-San, if I am not mistaken"

He laughed when remembered, opening his fan wide open "the boy seemed really interested in Ichigo's "problem", I didn't have the heart to tell him that Ichigo won't become a girl" Urahara said with a wide smile on.

"What? I have to save him!" Rukia called in frustration; she got up, or at least tried to, when Urahara stopped her.  
>"Now, now, take your time, you're still injured ..." He pushed her back into bed with his fan.<p>

Rukia points using her index and middle fingers at the intended target, meaning Kisuke ready to seal his movements, in a way he won't be able to stop her when escaping to save Ichigo.

"Bakudō number 1: Sai!" she shouts at him, it doesn't too long before Kisuke is on his knees, arms behind his back, unable to move. She secretly practiced it since the last time she used it on Ichigo, so that next time she could use her Kidō without it braking; seems that now it's paying off.

Rukia starts running, she's not stupid, she knows it won't take Urahara-san too long till he'll be free, and after her, so she has to run now and find a hollow; once she'll find one she'll make it open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, then she'll kill it and go to save Ichigo, after all it's her fault that Ichigo was taken.

From behind her she can feel Kisuke's reiatsu breaking her improved Kidō, she doesn't have to much time as things stand now; she has to go, now!

"Would you like my help?" she heard a voice saying from behind her, she looked around and saw him. He was without a doubt an Arrancar.

"Why are you here?" she asked him with suspicion, at any other given time, she would have already tried to kill it, but now she needed its help, still one can't be too careful.

The Arrancar laughed at her "silly girl" he said "I came here to help you! Don't you need my help?" he asked her as if they were best of friends, she put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"And why would you help me?"

"Do you need a reason?"

"No"

"So let's just say it benefit's me in a way you don't understand" he laughed at her again.

"So you are willing to help me or not?" she asked, feeling Kisuke reiatsu coming closer to where they are now, the called Arrancar laughed at with a snap of a finger a Garganta opened.

Rukia took a deep breath, the Garganta which literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway, she looks around her, to Kisuke's direction and steps right into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone else is waiting<strong>

**Hiding in the shadows**

**Its eyes **

**Golden sparks **

**Its shines like the sun**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was at his room again as it was the only room he knew, and Grimmjow was knocked out cold. He put him on the bed, he was sleeping at, wanting to go away from the bigger guy, when a big hand stopped him; Grimmjow's hand.<p>

"What? You weren't sleeping?" asked the smaller male, the blue haired Arrancar laughed at him with his hypnotizing voice, nodding his head.

"Who said I was sleeping?" he grinned "now come over here" he grabbed Ichigo's shirt with his other hand and pulled him right into the bed.

Ichigo let out a small yelp; Grimmjow laughed amused knows he surprised his shinigami, with a little strength he twisted the smaller male and bend over the other, so he was on top now; then slowly, very slowly so slow it almost hurt, he closed his distance to the other, until both their lips were touching making a slight kiss; Ichigo looked at the blue-haired male , anyone could see that in his eyes were some mixed feelings, anyone could see that he desperately wanted the other, he wanted him so much, that didn't know what to do with himself, and anyone could see that he still fought with this emotion.

Grimmjow didn't wait for the smaller man to come to his senses, as he knew that at the moment his berry will, he's likely try and kill him; so he kissing him again, betting his instincts will kick in as a Beta.

Ichigo is filled with lust and desire; he's kissing the feline like Arrancar back with passion, he can't think strait, his mind is clouded, all he knows is that he wants it, he needs it.

Grimmjow's grabbing Ichigo's memberhe rubs it gently, as he kisses the other throughout the body, with one hand, he takes off the clothes of the little male, still kissing, massage continues, continues to kiss.

Ichigo is whimpering in surprise when Grimmjow touches a nerve in his body, the Arrancar stops the kiss and smiles with satisfaction, then begins to suck the hard member, send in Ichigo another wave of pleasure, the little screams with delight, and wraps his arms largest, pull them closer to each other.

Grimmjow cannot wait any longer, the voice of the little male can't get out of his head, he felt almost giddy with joy, as he strips the smaller male completely, when noticing Ichigo does exactly the same thing to him; he smiles to himself when he sees the orange hair's eyes, they were full with lust; he know that now is the time by pure instincts, and put one finger inside of the smaller male.  
>Ichigo is screaming in pain and pleasure; Grimmjow starts to move his fingers slowly then pick up the pace, going faster and faster, Ichigo groans, moving his body closer to the other, he moans with pleasure when Grimmjow goes even faster, and then he gives him a big kiss, a hot kiss, one full of passion and love.<p>

The blue haired Arrancar smiles at the other playfully "I love you" he whispers into the Orangete ear.

Ichigo starts moaning.

"Ahh…" he tries to say something but can't with all the pleasure so instead he's panting

"What is it?" ask the bigger pushing a second finger inside. Ichigo's moaning.

"Ho kami! Grimmjow! Ahh…!" he can barely talk; Grimmjow is turned on when he's entering the third finger; shoving it deep inside of the other.

He moves his fingers pressing against the hot flash while he groans into the orange head's ear, moaning Ichigo's coming closer to the other male; their reiatsu are clashing together in a mix of red, black and blue. Ichigo screams, the other just touched a sensitive spot inside of him.

He can't stop himself, he screams Grimmjow's name so loud anyone in the palace can hear.

"Grimm…ohh! Grimm! Please do it already!" he says with frustration and helplessness in his voice still moaning to laud to his liking. The big feline grins in satisfaction

"As you commends, my little berry" he Chuckles at the nickname he has given him; it suits him.

He took all of his fingers out of the smaller male and shoved in something a lot bigger. Ichigo's screaming in pain. The bigger pulls in and out. Fester. Stronger. Harder. Ichi keep screaming, only now from joy instead of pain.

"Grimm I'm-m-m gonna-a-ahh! Gonna come!" he screams panting as the taller male holds him in his arms.

Grimmjow is about to come too. Fucking him harder, Grimmjow starts to feel so good that nothing else matters to him, a bunch of shinigami could come now and he wouldn't care! Let them! Why should he with his berry by his side!

He and his mate coming right at the same time; he releases his seed into Ichigo, who releases on the chests of both of them, panting they both fall at the bed, and it doesn't take too long until they fast asleep…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Actually, I do know**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: It's a bummer, but I don't own bleach<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok I could have made a longer chapter but I just didn't feel like it.<strong>

**Ichigo: that's because you're lazy **

**Me: ****Guilty as charged**

**Grimmjow: come on why you won't write longer chapters? **

**Ichigo: yea after all, no one can be that lazy… right?**

**Me: the thing is no one seems to review my work anymore… so I'm out of foul.**

**Ichigo: so that's the reason!**

**Grimmjow: ok, every one that reads that chapter! You have to review something! Then you'll have longer chapters… **

**Ichigo: and faster updates**

**Me: wait a s-s-sec… I never said anything—**

**Grimmjow: see you next time ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness is everywhere<strong>

**Darkness is nowhere**

**I am part of this darkness**

**Yet you are not**

* * *

><p>Rukia took a deep breath, the Garganta which literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway, she looks around her, to Kisuke's direction and steps right into it.<p>

At first she didn't knew where she were, it was all so confusing, the light and colors after the absolute darkness. She didn't notice the small Arrancar.

He looked at her with a curious look, he did not know her, but knew she was strong enough to survive in this place, his home, survive and take the boy with the enormous spiritual power far away from the king. He didn't want them together.

"What are you still doing here?" asked the raven haired shinigami Suspicion in her voice the Arrancar laughed at the question, above all, because he had no reason to run, and secondly, because he did not know the answer himself, he found it very interesting, and he, by his nature, always liked interesting things.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked sarcastically, she never loved when others made fun of her, the Arrancar wave his hand in boredom.  
>"It's nothing ..." He said with a smile and looked at her curiously, cannot wait to the next thing she'll do, she looked annoyed, mainly because of him, he knew.<br>"Then you must also know where Ichigo is right now ..." She said with a patronizing tone, probably because she thought he did not know, he laughed silently, knowing he's going to surprise her.  
>"Actually, I do know where he is," he said smiling.<p>

"All hollows, mainly Arrancars know where he is, well not the exact location, but you cannot miss his spiritual signature" the Arrancar said proudly.

Rukia was not satisfied with this answer, he could see it on her face, and then he did another thing, he knew for sure would annoy her terribly.

"If you yourself do not know where he is, I can show you," he offered, stepping on her all of her honor, and she had a lot of it, too much really.

"No thanks. I'm sure I can find the place myself!" She said acidly, she did not like the idea that the Arrancar will help her.

"Won't it be faster if I'll just show you? From what I know you do not have much time, the guy with the green hat and fan will come here very soon, you and I know it," he said.

He had a point, she knew, she did not want to admit it, but she needed his help if she wanted to get to Ichigo in time.

"Okay ..." She said in defeat, "Show me the way" but despite the defeat, Her voice was full of pride, steeped pride, but still pride, she knew that everything for her friend, which was what tipped the balance, she would save him, after all, they are best of friends ...

* * *

><p><strong>The sun will shine one day<strong>

**I probably won't see it shines**

**As I am**

**Something that's not meant to be**

* * *

><p>He and his mate coming right at the same time; he releases his seed into Ichigo, who releases on the chests of both of them, panting they both fall at the bed, and it doesn't take too long until they fast asleep…<p>

When Ichigo was sleeping he accidently fell into his inner world. He was surprised. Ichigo never thought that his inner world could shine so brightly, nor it could have such a blue cloudless sky, the buildings were all stable and reflected the way his mind was, strong.

"Took you long enough, King" said a familiar voice "or should I call you Queen now?" it was Ichigo's look alike, Shirosaki, or for short Shiro, Ichigo's inner Hollow.

"That's not fanny and you know it…" said Ichigo while blushing, Shiro laughed out loud, looking at the orange haired Shinigami with his golden eyes, amused.

"You think it's not funny Queeny, I on the other hand, think it's hilarious" he laughed again. Ichigo become even redder.

"Would you stop it?" he said nervous, Shiro only smiled his famous smile, a little crazy but exciting at the same time.  
>"You know Queeny, I'm kind of glad you turned to be a couple now..." He said, Ichigo looked at him in surprise<br>"Why is that?" He asked, ignoring the new nickname that, that hollow of his gave him, Shiro laughed again and went closer to the Shinigami.

Ichigo looked at his Hollow with a mixture of suspicion and trust, waiting for the answer the white hollow was supposed to give him, Shiro sighed, then, looking with his eyes of gold into those of Ichigo.

"You see, as a half hollow, and worse than that, a Beta, you're going to lose your strength, for the near future, that is until the mating season is over," Golden eyed boy said.  
>"What are you talking about?" Asked Ichigo<br>"Well you see, this process has already started, when you were abducted, you did not feel the spiritual power of the hollow, I'm right, aren't I?" Ichigo nodded, and Shiro continued his speech "until tomorrow you won't be able to change into your spiritual form as a Shinigami, and at the end of the day after tomorrow, you will be as helpless as a new born baby" Ichigo shrunk "so it's good that you took the Grimmjow as your mate," Ichigo wanted to protest but the white replica didn't give even a glimpse of chance, "he will not let anyone rape you "Shiro looked at the sky and then back at Ichigo.  
>"Time has run ... you have to wake up, the lunch with your grandpa is about to start about now..." Then everything went black, and Ichigo awoke.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : things you can't forget**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: if I did own bleach I would have been the ruler of the world, but I don't, so that will have to wait<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok I am posting this because I'm extremely bored <strong>

**Ichigo: bored? Why?**

**Me: ****damn vacation again**

**Grimmjow: then why are you Complaining?**

**Ichigo: that's right! You should enjoy it!**

**Me: well that's because I have nothing to do**

**Ichigo: that's not true, now isn't it?**

**Grimmjow: you can still write this story**

**Ichigo: and you enjoy it too**

**Me: fine, but don't blame me later when you won't like what I have up my sleeve for this chappy**

**Grimmjow: will I like it?**

**Me: you'll have to read to find out…**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end<strong>

**A new beginning now waits **

**At the end **

**Of this long road**

* * *

><p>"Time has run ... you have to wake up, the lunch with your grandpa is about to start about now..." Then everything went black, and Ichigo awoke.<p>

"Good Morning Ichigo ..." Grimmjow said with concern, it took his strawberry too long to wake up, as if he was not there, and Grimmjow did not like it.  
>"Morning" said Ichigo and rubbed his eyes and yawned, he was still tired,<p>

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily, the feline type Arrancar, just smiled a smile of relief, and kissed the smaller male.  
>"Shower time" he said, continuing to kissing Ichigo's mouth, he was kissing him intensively, and started working his way to the neck, kissing him passionately; Ichigo blushed and a stifled cry escaped from his mouth.<br>Grimmjow took his orange-haired mate, carrying him in his arms to the nearest bathroom.  
>"I can walk alone" Ichigo said when Grimmjow stopped kissing him, and his mouth was free. Grimmjow only laughedmaliciously.<p>

"Believe me, you will be better off if I'll take you to the bathroom, it's a long way, and your body must hurt like hell right now, after all this was your first time," said Grimmjow and provocative smile "virgin" Ichigo just blushed and refused to look his mate in the eyes, he took a deep breath, to reassure himself.

"Not anymore" he muttered, hoping that Grimmjow did not hear him.  
>The said Arrancar just laughed at him<p>

"No, I guess not anymore ..." he said between bursts of laughter. Ichigo became even redder than before.  
>"Well, since we fulfilled our connection I guess you will not mind it, if we'll bathe together?" Asked Grimmjow, Ichigo opened his mouth, his eyes widened, and he bitterly opposed to his instincts, and tried not to kill his mate on the spot.<br>"No way" he said firmly.  
>"But, why not? We have already had sex ..." Grimmjow asked, confused, he studied the boy in his arms, and smiled a wicked smile, "You know what, you have no choice, you are mine ... I can wash up with you if I want to, and do even more than that ..." He said quietly in a creepy voice "I can have sex with you even if you do not want to, I mean, after we became officially mates" Grimmjow said, smiling broadly.<p>

Ichigo was totally red now, but not just from embarrassment, but also from anger. How Grimmjow dare treat him that way, and although he wanted to kill him, he could not bring himself to do a thing to the larger male.

Grimmjow saw it and smiled; he leaned over Ichigo and kissed him, ignoring the small cries of protest. Both entered the bathroom, Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms; Grimmjow locked the door and put Ichigo down, then went to turn on the water. They had at least three hours until dinner with Ichigo's grandfather, and he knew it, it was enough time to dress, bathe and… have sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Looking at you<strong>

**I can't stop myself**

**From thinking those thoughts**

**But I can't**

**It's too late**

* * *

><p>"Okay ..." She said in defeat, "Show me the way" but despite the defeat, Her voice was full of pride, steeped pride, but still pride, she knew that everything for her friend, which was what tipped the balance, she would save him, after all, they are best of friends ...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia went after the little Arrancar, despite the fact that not even now, after trying really hard, she still could not feel his spiritual energy.<p>

Occasionally the little Arrancar was looking at her with curiosity in his eyes, and making her blush, one more thing she forgot to pay attention to at first was that he was beautiful.

He had long black hair, and light gray eyes, his hollow's mask was behind his head. On his back was a hunting bow plus a few arrows, and on his waist were two snow-white twin swords. His skin was chocolate-brown, a color that stood out against the white sands of Hueco Mundo, and his clothes were even more so. He wore a loose shirt with bright colors of orange, red, blue and green; the examples were actually very nice, and fit each other in a very professional manner. Over the shirt he was wearing a purple jacket that stresses his pink pants.

The Arrancar sighed, suffering in this uncomfortable silence. He was not the silent type, damn, he loved to talk, and piss off anything that moves.  
>"What your name, Mrs. Shinigami?" He asked the dark-haired woman; Rukia was silent, she thought it best not to answer him, she still did not trust him, not entirely anyways, and it was really stupid to start talking to him, at any other given time he could have been her enemy.<br>"If you won't tell me, I will give you a name myself ..." he said

"You should really tell me your name" he said smiling, again, she said nothing, the hollow sighed, and shrugged "Well I warned you ..." He said then ran one hand in his long black hair, thinking hard.  
>"I do not want to give you a stupid name ... too stupid I mean" he said, thinking aloud, and then he smiled that he found what he wanted to name her "I'll call you bunny" he chuckled, Rukia's eyes widened.<br>'How did he know I thought about a bunny?'

She asked herself,

'He's not able to read minds, now is he?'

she just thought of rabbits when he gave her, her new the nickname, not that she objected, it was a cute nickname, but something about it bothered her; it sounded like they were a couple or something ...  
>"Why can't I? You're easy to read ..." He answered her thoughts.<br>Rukia looked at him amazed; he looked at her expression and laughed.  
>Rukia just pulled out her sword; she would not tolerate the "jokes" of this damn annoying hollow!<br>"Wait just one moment bunny!" He cried, waving his hands before his face

"We're almost there! And you need me! You know that" He said defensively, though he knew that no matter what she'll do There's nothing she can do to hurt him, he was stronger than her. He was a lot stronger then her.  
>"Where?" She asked him, he pointed to a hole in the ground<p>

"There, below the Forest of Menos" he said and then grabbed her hand, the one who was not holding the sword and jumped down, pulling her with him, shouting in excitement.  
>"By the way," he shouted, "My name is Opal."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: in the ****bathroom**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I don't own bleach… yet…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok everyone this chapter is Ichigo-only chapter, there will be no Rukia or Opel!<strong>

**Grimmjow: what about me?**

**Ichigo: that's right! If Grimmjow isn't in the chapter then I'm not in it too! **

**Grimmjow: you protected me! That's so sweet!**

**Ichigo: well…**

**Grimmjow: let me show you how much I appreciate that! **

**Me: of course Grimm-kitty will be there too *smiling***

**Ichigo: *ignores me* what do you mean Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: I want to make you feel good, in bed of course…**

**Ichigo: you don't have to… *swept drop***

**Grimmjow: but I have to! It' my duty as your alpha to make you feel good!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's too late<strong>

**I had my chance**

**Now it's not more**

**Then little pieces**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo and kissed him, ignoring the small cries of protest. Both entered the bathroom, Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms; Grimmjow locked the door, and put Ichigo down, then went to turn on the water. They had at least three hours until dinner with Ichigo's grandfather, and he knew that, it was enough time to dress, bathe and… have sex.<p>

Grimmjow walked back to Ichigo. He had a big feline like smile carved on his face. Ichigo was furious. It was not enough that Grimmjow kidnapped him, and claimed that they were mates! No! He had to sleep with him, have sex with him, and then say he was totally his and that he couldn't say anything about it! Well Ichigo wasn't going to give him this satisfaction! He was going to show him whose boss! Or at least try...

Ichigo stood up. Even though moving like that still hurt him like hell. And glared at Grimmjow with a poisonous look, Grimmjow smiled his famous smile, which competed with Gin's smile, and that said mach. The said smile sent chills all over Ichigo's body, but he reminded himself that he had to be strong. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Get away from me!" He told him, he remembered what that Shiro said to him, he knew he was going to be very weak, but still, Grimmjow had no right to say what he said.  
>"Don't be like that" Grimmjow said, still smiling, he approached the little Shinigami and stroked his cheek. Ichigo wanted to hit himself, because even this light touch, when it came from Grimmjow, it made him self-conscious.<p>

Ichigo groaned while Grimmjow continues to stroke and kiss Ichigo lower and lower, even though Ichigo tried to protest at first, right now he practically lost it, he was Grimmjow's to claim. Grimmjow smiled to himself on Ichigo's response.

"You're so hard already?" Grimmjow teased Ichigo; said boy could not answer as he was lost in his pleasure, all he could do was moan as Grimmjow's hands and lips touched his skin, softly going towards his member.

Grimmjow started to moan himself, just seeing Ichigo's red face, his eyes looking at him with lust, the way his body came closer to his; it turned him on.

Ichigo used his right hand and pulled Grimmjow closer to him "G-Grimm… ho-aahh… do… i-a-a-ah… it-t-t…" he barely said, Grimmjow would have smirked but he was too busy with other, more important things, so he said nothing.

He put his calves around the larger male, puts them closer than they already were, he moaned loudly, and moved his hips up and down; with his free hand he rubbed the bigger male's cock, which was hidden by a piece of cloth, that was part of Grimmjow's pants.

Grimmjow moaned in response to the the orange-haired boy's actions, and took the rest of the worn clothes off, clothes that were mainly on Grimmjow's body; Ichigo was totally naked, but now it didn't really matter to him, the only thing it meant was less time to get ready for the upcoming sex .

Grimmjow finished undressing and put his clothes on one of the bathroom's chairs, his skin was pale and pretty, and Ichigo wanted ... No, he needed it badly, to lick every part of this beautiful body, to suck and to bite, it was his instinct as a hollow, and now not only that he could not disobey it, he did not want to.

Grimmjow put one long-pale finger into Ichigo's inside, as a preparation for something bigger, the pain was sudden in the sea of pleasures which Ichigo felt at that moment, and the pain brought him back to reality, to see exactly what happened, and he did not like it, Grimmjow was fucking him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo shouted, but Grimmjow didn't have the patience needed to deal with the orange-haired boy at the moment, so instead he kissed him on the spot, a long, tender kiss, trying to relieve the pain in Ichigo's ass with pleasure. This time Ichigo did manage to stay sane despite the odds, he felt his cock getting hard in response to the long kiss, and he felt really hot, so hot, too hot, the heat pushed him into Grimmjow's arms, he knew that Grimmjow would protect him from the heat

Pain and pleasure intermingled as Grimmjow pushed another finger into Ichigo

Ichigo groaned so loudly that everyone could hear, he shouted, he tried to stop but could not, Grimmjow was in him, he was part of his being

On the one hand Ichigo was ashamed of himself for wanting it, and even though he still objected on the outside, his body betrayed him and showed the bigger male how he really felt, he groaned again only this time into Grimmjow's ear, leading the blue-haired man to moan too, on the other hand he was glad he had the courage to say to no to Grimmjow, otherwise he would have been hacked to sex, he would have done everything that the hollow was asking him, and he would have become dependent on him.

Grimmjow put another finger, a third finger into Ichigo, causing him to scream and moan at the same time, when he found the same sensitive spot again in Ichigo, from last time they had sex, he smiled to himself, and went to Ichigo's cock and started sucking it. Ichigo's face became flashed, all his body was crashed into vibrating waves of jelly, everything Ichigo could do was gasp and moan aloud, that was because he could not accommodate all the pleasure, it was too much for him, it was his second time in total.

**'I see you'r enjoying yourself'** said a familiar voice in Ichigo's mind, but his brain was too vague to answer an answer, the voice chuckled out loud with crazy and high pitch voice.

**'I would suggest you to hold back a little king, or you could seriously get pregnant'** the hollow's voice was absorbed by Ichigo's cry of delight, when Grimmjow took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, moving in and out; he rode on Ichigo, he rode him hard, like an alpha rides his beta, he proved that he is his, and there is nothing he can do or say to change that fact.

Then he stopped, just like that, when Ichigo was close to his release.

"Why have you stopped?" Ichigo asked him, his face flashed, Grimmjow looked at the orange headed boy, and he then stroked his hair.

"Say it" he said to his beta.

Ichigo looked at him confused, he didn't understand what was the blue haired male was talking about; all he knew was that he wanted him to continue, he wanted his release. Grimmjow smiled at the annoyed boy, leaned down till he was only inches from the other's ear.

"say it, say that you belong to me, say that you are mine, that I can do anything I want with you, even if you don't want to" the words flew out of Grimmjow's mouth, slowly spoken, tempting, worming Ichigo's insides,

"Now say it" instructed Grimmjow.

Ichigo opened his mouth, he wanted to continue with the sax, and if that what it took he didn't mind. All of his reason disappeared, only instinct was left, and it told him to submit to his alpha.

"I..I-I b-belong to y-y-yoou, I-I-I'm you-u-urs, y-y-you can-n d–d-do anything you want-t-t with m-me, even if-f-f I don't-t-t wa-a-ant to-o-o…" he barely said, he felt so hot, he needed his release so that the heat will disappear.

Grimmjow smiled and continued with the sax, putting his dick in and out of Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo moaned in bliss as the pleasure filled him again. It didn't take long before he comes on Grimmjow's chest, what leaded to Grimmjow coming inside of Ichigo's body.

Then the blue haired male took Ichigo up bridal style and put both of them inside the water, the heath waked Ichigo up, while Grimmjow was washing his body so he'll be spotless.

"I love you" Grimmjow said and smiled, but not his usual smile, a real smile, that made Ichigo smile to, and before he knew what he was saying he said back "I love you too, Grimmjow, my alpha…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Feelings and Explanations**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! If I did, I'd be rich! Rich I tell you! Why? Cause bleach is the best anime ever! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OK! Let's answer some comments!<strong>

**Ichigo: This first one comes from Mayuzu.**

**Me:** ** That may be true, but remember that little Grimm is only the 6th Espada! That Vasto Lorde was stronger than Ichi so it didn't make sense to him, at the time. **

**Also, I know that, in the anime, if Rukia sensed a hollow and told Ichi then he would instantly use his Shinigami badge, but this time they didn't even feel it. Besides, everything happened so fast that Ichi didn't even have time to react. That's how powerful the Vasto Lorde was!**

**Finally, Aizen is still around. Grimmjow doesn't live in Las Noches anymore, but beneath it. I'm sorry if that was unclear….**

**P.S: The part about Ichi's grandpa will be explained later, so please bear with it. :)**

**Grimmjow: Hey, I just wanna clarify something! I left Aizen's army before they even kidnapped that woman! **

**Ichigo: I know that, in the anime, I only beat Grimmjow when we came to rescue Inoue, but this time I defeated him once before that and I can use my hollow powers better too… **

**Me: They're just things that I need for the plot, so I put them here to clear things up! :) Also, I just want to thank IILesGeMeAuxII for helping me with this chapter. :3**

**Ichigo: Hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter! **

**Grimmjow: Even though nothing interesting will happen. *sighs***

**Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Just because we won't have sex doesn't mean that nothing interesting will happen.**

**Me: Anyhow~, I hope that you'll enjoy it! ^_^**

**Grimmjow: Review or I'll kill you! *evil glare***

* * *

><p><strong>I want to forget it all<strong>

**To never remember **

**The way that it was…**

* * *

><p>"Where?", she asked.<p>

"There, below the Menos Forest", he pointed towards the hole in the ground and then grabbed her hand. Then he jumped in, pulling her down with him, while shouting in excitement."By the way," he shouted, "My name is Opal."

* * *

><p>Rukia was falling, she knew she was, it was too unrealistic to not be happening and yet she wasn't scared. She looked at the boy-no, the hollow next to her as he was shouting in excitement and pure joy. Maybe she not being scared had something to do with the small Arrancar, she thought, but then shook her head. It couldn't, there was no way that that was even remotely possible. He was a hollow; she was a shinigami; nothing more, nothing less.<p>

Rukia looked at the up-coming ground. Like the upper level, it was covered in white, almost shining sand. There was something strange about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She ignored that feeling and concentrated on what she had come here to do. It was the same horrible place to her. She didn't have time to dilly-dally and question things right now; she had to save Ichigo before that womanizer got to him!

If she knew him like she thought she knew him, he'd probably rape Ichigo! Although, he would probably prefer Ichigo as a woman, so nothing might happen for a while.

That is until Ichigo would… she didn't even want to think about it.

Next to her, Opal gave her a weird look before he asked her with a silky voice, "Is something wrong?" he looked worried, but Rukia knew better, hollows didn't have hearts, so he couldn't possibly be worried about her. It was all an act.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Opal didn't know what to think about Rukia. All he knew about her was that she was really stubborn. And even though she didn't know who he was, she was willing to follow him just to save that guy she was talking about. He had to admit he was a little curious about that…..

'Did she l-l-like him?' He thought. 'No, there's no way, right? But she did come all the way to Hueco Mundo and trust a total stranger just to save that guy's sorry ass…' For some reason, he didn't really like that idea. And now she looked worried, like really worried. He sighed. Now he couldn't enjoy the wonderful fall…

"Why do you care?" she suddenly asked, Opal stiffened immediately. He didn't know how to answer that, but he had to say something to her.

"I don't" he bluffed and caused her to sigh.

"I see…" The doubt was obvious in her voice.

"I really don't, you just started acting weird and it would be troublesome for me if there's something wrong with you." he tried a second time, not even knowing what he was saying. His face became a bright red causing Rukia to stare at him for a while.

"You know, when you say it like that it sounds like you almost have a heart." she said.

Suddenly, they both realized that the ground was only a few inches away from them and they had to stop their conversation lest they die from the impact. Opal's instincts kicked in and he grabbed her bride style before they landed gracefully on the ground and he started looking her over, for injuries. He found none causing him to sigh in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>But I can't, I won't<strong>

**It's in my nature**

**My heart**

**The way **

**That I was, and am now**

* * *

><p>"I love you." Grimmjow said with a smile, but not his usual smile, a real, genuine smile that made Ichigo smile too. And before he knew what he was saying, he said, "I love you too, Grimmjow, my alpha…"<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow still had to carry Ichigo to the throne room since they had sex twice that day and Ichigo was really hurting right now. Ichigo didn't even complain about it….Well, not too much anyway.<p>

This time, the big doors were wide open and welcoming them into the big room. Inside the said room, there was a big table with lots of food on top of it.

At the head of the table sat none other than Ichigo's grandfather. On both sides of the old man were two chairs that looked exactly the same. Chairs that are only used by royal families and such. They had red upholstery and reddish-brown wood, but what really amazed the two weren't the chairs, no, it was the selection of foods.

They were arranged bowls of steamed spaghetti, fried fish that were lying on some lettuce, high class sushi, rice with all sorts of flavors, every kind of soup that they knew existed and as well as those that they didn't, beef, veal, steak, curry, and more!

The king rose from his chair and, when he saw them, his face lit up. He quickly came closer at an inhumane speed towards Ichigo and embraced him tightly.

"Here's my favorite grandson!" He said and snuggled Ichigo like a puppy. "Ji-chan loves you!" he practically shouts.

For some reason, his grandpa reminded him of his old man. They were both weird and behaved stupidly stupid, but Ichigo didn't want to hurt the old man's feelings, so he let it go… for now.

"Ano… king?" Grimmjow said awkwardly. The king looked at him with a sad look before replying.

"I know… I know… can't you just let me have some fun with my grandson before you-…" he sighed before releasing Ichigo and heading back to his seat. It seemed that whatever he had to say was important and Grimmjow really wanted to know what the old man was going to say.

All three sat down for dinner.

Grimmjow and Ichigo piled-up the food that they wanted to eat on their plates in such high quantities that it seemed like they had never eaten before. The worst part was that they didn't care at all. The king just laughed it off as if it were nothing more than a joke, but, inside, he noted to himself that he needed to teach Ichigo some table manners.

When they all finished, the old man looked at the two; they were waiting for him to start talking. He took in a deep breath and began his speech…

* * *

><p><strong>I want to try<strong>

**To figure you out**

**Don't know why**

**To leave or to die**

**What about you?**

**Care to share your thoughts**

**To light the shadows surrounding you**

* * *

><p>Shunsui Kyōraku watched, from a safe distance, the three eating like pigs. His long wavy brown hair was tied up in a long ponytail and hasd his long bangs frame the left side of his face. He was wearing a big, light colored straw hat, and a pink flowered kimono which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash were cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins were very expensive and he was proud of them. With a small, sad smile he looks longingly at all the food lying there on the big table, calling for him, but he knows that he can't just reveal himself to them no matter how hungry he was.<p>

He'd only been there for a while and his food supplies were pretty much gone because he had eaten almost all of it the moment that he had gotten a bit hungry. He had gotten there just as they had entered the big doors to eat. Because he wasn't informed, he didn't even suspect that Ichigo and Grimmjow had had sex already because Ichigo was still male.

He watched the way that Ichigo acted towards both the blue haired Arrancar and the strange old man that he didn't know. He seemed friendly towards them, like they were family or something. Ichigo didn't look like he could resist much, since he was still in his human form.

Kyōraku knew that he was laid back man. It was evident in his style of dressing and general his attitude. And that he's rarely seen without a smile on his lips. But now, things were different, he didn't smile and he knew something was going on and it worried him. Something was a bit off; he took out a bottle of sake, his favorite kind, and started drinking and cursed himself for not bringing any steamed buns; they would have gone so wonderfully with his sake… He sighed.

If anything, he would really like to know what was really going on. So, for now, he decides not to go after Ichigo and rescue him, but to listen to the upcoming conversation…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The King's Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! If I did, I'd be rich! Rich I tell you! Why? Cause bleach is the best anime ever! :) **

**Me: **Okay, I know it took me a while, but I just couldn't decide about the past of Ichigo's family.

**Ichigo: **What the heck are you so worried about? I'm sure you did fine.

**Me: **That's not true…I only managed to finish one part out of three…

**Grimmjow: **Shut the fuck up and get on with the damn story! It took you _way _too long to get this done and I'm pretty sure that your readers are getting impatient.

**Ichigo: **Grimm, don't be such an ass! She did her best!

**Me: **No, it's fine. *sniffs*…. I know that I'm a disappointment and that I deserve it…. *sniffs*

**Grimmjow: **O-Oi… I didn't mean it like that! Don't cry! Come on, I'm not good with crying!

**Me: **B-But… I'm such an embarrassment! Sorry readers-tachi… *sniff* gomene! I really tried my best!

**Ichigo: **We know, so please don't cry anymore.

**Grimmjow: ***sighs irritably* Tell me what I can do to make you stop.

**Me: **Well~…

**Ichigo: **Grimmjow, NO! What have you done!

**Me: **I would like a bit more romance between you two….. Maybe, you could go on a date or something!

**Grimmjow: **If that's all I gotta do, then I promise that, as soon as Ichi's gramps is done with his story, I'll take him on a date, okay?

**Me: **Okay! *secretly smiles like a fox* I knew you wouldn't let me down! 

**I want to forget it all**

**To never remember **

**The way that it was…**

If he wanted anything right now, it would be to know what was really going on. So, instead of rescuing Ichigo as he had originally planned, he listened to the conversation that was taking place below…..

Shunsui Kyōraku drank a bottle of sake and sighed as he waited for the story to begin. Although, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. If he was reading the emotion in the old man's eyes right, whatever he was going to relay was not pleasant….at all.

Silently, he crept closer and listened carefully. He was surprised about what he had heard…

"Where to start?...", said the king of the two worlds. He looked at his grandson before shifting his gaze towards his grandson's mate; taking note of their serious expressions. There was so much tension and anticipation in the air that you could practically taste it.

"I guess I'll start with you, Ichigo. You're probably wondering how I could possibly be your grandfather, correct." Ichigo nodded and waited for the old man to continue. It didn't take long before he did.

"I guess it started about two hundred and fifty years ago, when I first met your grandmother..." He sighed and looked towards something on the ceiling longingly causing the young couple to glance up as well. On the ceiling was a huge portrait of a beautiful woman. She had long orange hair that resembled Ichigo's own fiery mane and had kind looking brown eyes. She had the most beautiful smile Ichigo had ever seen other than his mother's own smile of course. Speaking of whom, she reminded him so much of his late mother. But, despite the similarities, he could also notice a few differences. For example: the color of her skin was much darker than his mother's skin and her eyes held a strong sense determination and will to fight. Ichigo shook off the memories that the woman in the picture made him remember and redirected his attention to his grandfather. He listened as the old man sighed and continued.

"She was someone very special, rare even. I fell in love with her before I even noticed it myself... and yet I knew that I could never be with her. You see, her family was alive and she, herself, was alive. I knew that I was forbidden to approach her, but I couldn't help myself and I did just that..." he said with a small smile. "I sneaked out of the palace and left my guards to handle any problem that could possibly emerge during my absence.

"She was sitting on the riverbank and I walked over to introduce myself. She smiled at me and, after introducing herself, we started talking. That night, we just made small talk and got to know each other. Then, we started talking about more important things little by little until one day; I finally got the courage to ask her out... "

He stopped and looked at them to see if they followed what he said. They both nodded, signaling him to continue.  
>"She agreed to it without any thought and we started dating. Eventually, she came to suspect something about me. She didn't even clearly know what she was being suspicious of me, but she could tell that there was something different about me. I felt guilty about keeping secrets from her and I decided to tell her. First, I took her to my palace. Then, I brought her to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. It scared her at first, but she decided that none of it mattered to her and she still loved me no matter what. A year later, we married and had three sons and a daughter. Sadly, they all died a year after their birth because they were too weak, too humanly vulnerable, and their spiritual power was far too weak for even babies to have. They were died so quickly and we couldn't do a thing to stop it. They all became hollows and two of them were eaten. But the youngest of them all managed to survive as a hollow."<p>

He stopped for a second and looked at Ichigo. He returned the look with anxious eyes and waited for him to continue.

"The child's name was Rokujo." he said with a sad voice. "He, although a hollow, was still a very kind soul. He asked us to have one more child and told us that he knew a way to ensure the child's survival. And he did as he promised. He gave the child all of his spiritual power…..and died in the process."

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

Suddenly, they both realized that the ground was only a few inches away from them and they had to stop their conversation lest they die from the impact. Opal's instincts kicked in and he grabbed her, bridal style, before they landed gracefully on the ground and he started looking her over for injuries. He found none and sighed in relief.

Rukia looked at the strange hollow. How come he's strange you ask? Well that's because he definitely felt emotions that hollows aren't supposed to feel….like worrying…

"Why…?" she asked. He looked at her; not really understanding what she was talking about, after all she wasn't clear about what she was asking him. He looked into her eyes and tried to figure her out what she meant, but failed to do so. She looked back into his eyes, waiting for him to answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and grew a bit irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you look worried about me like that? You're a hollow. You aren't supposed to have emotions like that." she said with such a cold tone that he almost shuddered; almost.

"Just because I'm a hollow, it doesn't mean that I don't have any emotions. For your information, aside from my instincts, I have all the emotions that you do too. I may be better off using my instincts, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look down onme like I'm some kind of unfeeling robot." he said with a harsh voice.

After hearing that, she felt a bit bad for treating him that way. She didn't want to make him angry, in fact, she rather, for some odd reason, enjoyed his company."Sorry." she said with a small voice. He smiled softly at her and regretted his slight outburst. After all, she didn't know anything about him so it wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was that soul that he had eaten so long ago. He felt like it was always trying to control him. It kept making him feel emotions that he shoudn't have been able too and he hated it for that.

"It's fine…" he said and she could only nod as he smiled kindly at her. "Anyway, shouldn't we head off to where that boyfriend of yours is?" he asked, half hoping that he was wrong about the "boyfriend " part and that she didn't have any romantic relation to the boy she was looking for.

"Huh? He's not my boyfriend." she said simply with the same voice that she had used only a few seconded ago, but her glare seemed deadlier at his assumption. "He's only a good friend of mine. He saved me before when I was to be executed because Souls Society was being stubborn and insisted that I had done a crime. He fought against all of Soul Society and that includes some of the captains. Amazingly, he won though and he saved me. I want to repay him, but not because of that. I want to help him because he's my best friend." she laughed. "Anyway, I have a feeling that he swings for the other team if you know what I mean" she winked at him and couldn't help herself but to laugh.

The boy next to her smiled sheepishly and discreetly sighed in relief. 'Well, at least she wasn't taken.' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I could convince her to be my mate after all of this…' he couldn't stop smiling goofily at his own thoughts and excitedly grabbed her hand before pulling her along.

"Let's go!" he said in a hurry and they both ran towards the beautiful white palace…

**But I can't, I won't**

**It's in my nature**

**My heart**

**The way **

**That I was, and am now**

"The child's name was Rokujo." he said with a sad voice. "He, although a hollow, was still a very kind soul. He asked us to have one more child and told us that he knew a way to ensure the child's survival. And he did as he promised. He gave the child all of his spiritual power…..and died in the process."

"He did what!" yelled Ichigo. The king nodded with a sad look in his eyes and glanced at the woman's portrait above them.

"He killed himself for the happiness of me and my wife. He knew how much we wanted a child who will stay a child and not turn into a hollow. An heir to my throne; someone who could replace me when I retired, so he saved our baby by sacrificing himself and transferring all of his bower to the child." the old man sighed and then smiled. "And that child, Ichigo, was your father, Isshin Kurosaki"

"We never wanted him to leave us. After all, all our other children died and we wanted him by our side forever. For a while, everything was perfect and we were happy. That is until your grandmother, Tsubasa, died. We felt alone again and Isshin couldn't stay here anymore. He wanted to go to the world of the living to see the world where his mother came from and I didn't stop him. Sometimes, I wish that I did, but at the same time I don't because that's where he met your mother, Masaki.

**I want to try**

**To figure you out**

**Don't know why**

**To leave or to die**

**What about you?**

**Care to share your thoughts**

**To light the shadows surrounding you**

Ichigo's dad was now officially worried. It's been a day and there's been absolutely no sign of his precious Ichigo. Sure, it's happened before, but, during those times, Isshin knew exactly where Ichigo was and, right now, he didn't.

He didn't tell Karin or Yuzu because he didn't want them to worry, but he could see that they were. It seemed like they could see through the lies that he said, but he wasn't sure because they wouldn't confront him.

Finally, he couldn't wait any longer and decided to visit his old man to ask for help. He was desperate to find his darling son that seemed to love to make him worry.

He would leave Yuzu and Karin at a friend's home, maybe with Kisuke, and would depart immediately. He wouldn't let his son get hurt anymore, not if he could help it. After all, he was the son of the great king of Shinigami and Hollows, King Togiri.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Untold Things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Oh, me and my sorrowful life!**

**Me: **Yay! Another chapter!

**Ichigo: **Glad _you're_ happy…

**Me: **I'm SUPER happy!

**Grimmjow: **And why is that?

**Ichigo: **No! Don't ask her that! She might tell us!

**Me: **Ichi, that's so rude! The truth is I just uploaded a new story! And it's another GrimmIchi story!

**Grimmjow: **Alright! More sex with my berry!

**Me: **I knew you'd like it Grimm! So I gave you a little surprise at the end of the first chapter!

**Ichigo: **A surprise?

**Grimmjow: **Is it Ichi-sex? TELL ME IT'S ICHI-SEX!

**Me: **Not even close… O_O

**Ichigo: **Phew! I like this surprise already!

**Me: **I knew that you'd like that part!

**Grimmjow: **No fair. *pouts*

**Me: **Don't worry Grimm! The sex comes in the later chapters! ^^

**Don't hold back**

**Go forward**

**The small will become big**

**And your end shall be your new beginning**

Aizen Sosuke sat on his throne while his fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, told him about the resent happening that had taken place. About Opel going to the world of the living and taking the shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, to Hueco Mundo to find her kidnapped friend Ichigo Korosaki, who was apparently at the palace where Grimmjow is suspected to live.

Aizen knew that Grimmjow had betrayed him and had decided to leave the Espada, but the man didn't want to kill the foolish hollow, it would take too much work to find a replacement where as he could take him back any time he wanted to.

"What shall we do Aizen-Sama?" asked Ulquiorra with his emotionless voice.

Ulquiorra's body was slender, yet fairly muscular. He had an average height with an ever-present emotionless expression, he was fairly short and had messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs silently fell between his inexpressive eyes which had green tear-like tattoos located below.

His face was forever expressionless, but his eyes seemed to show some form of emotion whenever he let his guard down.

He wore the typical Arrancar uniform, but, as always, it was slightly modified. He wore a white jacket with very long coattails and a high collar, black sash, and white hakama pants.

Like most other Arrancar, he possessed remnants of his former form during his life as a hollow. His hollow hole was located on his sternum. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken, horned helmet.

On the left side of his chest was his Espada Rank Tattoo, which tells whoever it may concern that he was the fourth Espada.

"_We_ don't have to do a thing." said Aizen. "The Kuchiki brat will do our work for us." he said with an evil smile. "_Let_ her take her little friend, it doesn't matter to me, what I need you to do is to find the king of hollows and Shinigami and tell me his whereabouts." Ulquiorra bowed deeply before exiting the throne room, and began looking for said king.

**To run and hide**

**And to lie in wait**

**Just for you**

**Now hold on a moment**

**What do I see?**

**What's that with you?**

**The lies that you tells**

**Or what's straight and true?**

"Let's go!" he said in a hurry, and they both ran towards the beautiful white palace.

Rukia couldn't stop staring at the strange, smiling hollow. If she didn't know any better, she would have said he was ignoring her in favor of his strange fantasies…Whatever they might be.

For a moment, his smile grew bigger in a creepy way and then he looked at her.

"What?" she asked him, but instead of answering her he just blushed and looked away, hiding a nosebleed she obviously saw. Her own face grew hotter and she decided not to look at the hot-and-not-taken Arrancar directly.

""How long do you think it'll take for us to get to the palace?" She asked curiously, willing herself to avoid looking at him. She looked like a tomato with black hair and she knew it, but that doesn't mean that she wanted _him_ to know that. He answered her, not even looking at her, even though his reasons were a lot more active then hers because if he was looking at her right now he would be kissing her without a moment's hesitation. Before his thoughts entered naughtier territories, he stopped thinking about it… That is, until he thought of something. 'What's keeping him from kissing her right now?' he grinned maliciously. For some reason, all that the hollow could do was smile widely and, before Rukia could do anything, he turned around so he could face her and kissed her.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Her mind had gone into a trance-like state as she tried to comprehend what just happened a moment ago. Although, while her mind was busy thinking, her body automatically reacted and kissed Opal back.

Opal smiled a knowing smile. It was her first kiss, he knew from her reaction that much; after all, she had no idea what she was doing.

He took her hand and stroked her glossy black hair lovingly. She moaned, not knowing she was doing it. One could say her instincts now ruled over her, something that hollows thought shinigamies didn't have, but, hey, everyone can get things wrong once in a while now can't they? After all, she thought that he had no feelings!

His mind began conjuring thoughts about the things he could do to her. He pinned her to the white sands and smiled, that would be awesome…

**It's your turn now**

**So spill it out**

**Your secrets**

**Your lies**

**All that is you**

**All of your darkness**

**Where your demons lie**

"We never wanted him to leave us. After all, our other children died. We wanted him by our side forever and for a while all seemed good. We were happy. That is until your grandmother, Tsuvasa, died. We were left alone again and Isshin couldn't stay here anymore. He wanted to go to the world of the living to see where his mother came from. I didn't stop him. Sometimes, I wish that I had stopped him and, at the same, time I'm glad I didn't because that where he met your mother, Misaki.

Ichigo's breath was taken away when he heard that part. He was utterly confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. If what this person, an impostor for all he knows, says is true, then that means his father wasn't who he thought he was. Ichigo stole a glance at Grimmjow and discovered that the said teal haired male was looking at him with a surprised look. His eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner and Ichigo shrugged as if to say, 'I have no idea what this old man's talking about'.

Grimmjow laughed to himself and nodded and then they both looked back to the old man who was lost in his thoughts.

"What happened then?" asked Ichigo trying to get his grandfather back into reality. The old man looked at him as if he suddenly remembered why he was even narrating this tale and then he smiled a small smile full of sorrow.

"It was terrible. Your father had never left home before and we were very protective of him. He didn't even have the smallest of chances." the old man sighed then looked at the two to explain what he had said. "After all of that happened, he told me himself and those were his exact words... "

**~Flashback~****  
><strong>  
>Kurosaki Isshin looked around admiringly. The world of living was so different from where he had lived. For example, the glowing blue sky or the wind that was playing with some of the fallen fallen leaves. He was so caught up in this place and its wonders that he didn't noticed the ones who were following him.<br>They were not hollows, because hollows would never hurt him. He knew they'd never do it, but it wasn't just because he was really strong or because he had all the powers of a hollow even though he didn't have an inner hollow. No, they would not hurt him because they could sense who his father was. His stalkers didn't know a thing about his family. They wore black clothes that resembled those of his father, but still looked different somehow. Sort of like those he was wearing, but still different.

They looked at him with worried faces and started whispering between themselves.

"Do any of you know who that is?" they asked each other.

The stranger wore the same uniform like them, his power level was that of a captain's, but he had nothing except that. He didn't have any symbol that could identify himself.  
>"Maybe we should call headquarters….They might know something about him..." said a shinigami with light brown hair. The others nodded, agreeing with their friend.<p>

One of them pulled out a green cell phone and dialed the familiar number.  
>"Oh, Appoint! What's up?" asked a small voice from the other side of the line.<br>"I'm fine. We're calling to ask if you sent any more shinigamies to the city?" Appoint asked, looking at his friends. 

"No. We didn't send anyone else...Why?" 

"Well, we kind of found a shinigami exit a Garganta by himself ..." Said Appoint with a confused voice while his friends nodded in agreement. 

There were five of them in total and although they weren't strong, they were excellent at teamwork.

"You say that he came from a... Garganta?" The voice asked, amazed at the news.

"Yes" appoint answered

"Wait a second. I'll ask the captain for further instructions..."

While they waited, Appoint had turned the phone on speaker mode. Soon, the person on the other end came back.

"You must capture that shinigami and bring him back with you. Do you understand? Don't kill him, simply capture him, ok?"

"Yes," they answered simply.

**I want to know**

**All about you**

**The things that you like**

**And things you dislike**

**Your soul**

**Your very essence**

**Your goal**

Isshin decided that he would leave Karin and Yuzu at a friend's house…maybe with Kisuke. Then, he would rush of to save his precious son that seems to truly enjoy making him worry. And if anything and he meant anything, touched his son then there would be hell to pay. After all, he was the son of the great king of the Shinigami and Hollows, King Togiri. And he would never let anything hurt his son if he could do something about it.

Isshin hurriedly walked towards Kisuke's house when he saw the man himself rushing of towards his direction. They stopped and stared at each other, wondering what was going on with the other.

"Let me guess," said Kisuke "Ichigo's gone so you're worried and want me to do something for you so that you can save your and I quote, "Darling Little Boy" the blond says, rolling his eyes at Isshin's surprise.

"Yes, exactly"

"Let's go to your house then. I'll tell you all that you need to know"

"But…"

Kisuke, rolling his eyes again, quickly pushes Isshin into motion. He didn't have time for this.

"No buts. If you want to get to him quicker, we should hurry. Besides, I have some place I need to go to. Rukia went after your son and, if I'm right, that means troubles"

Isshin sighs and they both start heading into the direction of Isshin's house quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Love is in the Air Tonight**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Oh, me and my sorrowful life!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: <strong>Took you long enough!

**Me: **Took me long enough to what?

**Ichigo: **To update! What else!

**Grimmjow: **You sure took your time to do it, didn't you?

**Me: **Well, of course I did! Nobody reviewed so I didn't feel motivated!

**Grimmjow: **And if they had reviewed?

**Me: **Then I would have updated sooner! But you know what? I'll update this as soon as I get 5 new reviews. That's all I want

**Ichigo: **I don't mind… It doesn't seem too difficult…

**Grimmjow: **That is, if people are willing to review.

**Me: **It's up to them if they want another update or not.

* * *

><p><strong>White, burning love<strong>

**A small red rose**

**The night sky above**

**Will all of these be **

**The key to my heart?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let<em> her take her little friend, it doesn't matter to me. What _I_ need you to do is to find the king of hollows and shinigami and inform me of his whereabouts." Ulquiorra bowed deeply before exiting the throne room, and began looking for said king.

Ulquiorra began his search by trying to capture a hollow named Toki. He was by far the weakest hollow he had ever met, but he was the smartest and he seemed to have the information he needed.

Ulquiorra knew where to find him. Anyone who knew him would. That was because he was always in the same area at that time of year. He looked around with his empty, green eyes; looking for said hollow. He spotted him after a few seconds sitting on the top of a mountain of white sand.

"I knew I'd find you here…" he said to the small hollow after walked towards him. He was now standing directly behind the hollow, but the hollow did not look at him. The hollow looked at the sky with deep longing in its red eyes.

"And I knew that you'd come here to find me" the small hollow said with a flat tone. The hollow's white mask had purple stripes going straight down from its tip, through the eye-holes, and down to the chin. His body was small and slender with long arms and legs. His body was all in an off-white color, and had a long white tail whose tip was colored in red.

"Oh, did you now?" asked Ulquiorra, allowing a small smile on his face. The small hollow laughed. "Of course, who do you think you're talking to!" his voice echoed in the forever-night of Hueco Mundo. "You came for me to tell you about the king. Aizen's orders, right?" Ulquiorra nodded and Toki rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you think that I'd tell you anything?" Ulquiorra looked at him, a bit surprised. The small hollow shook his head and looked into the other's green eyes.

"You won't?" asked Ulquiorra. The small hollow now stood in front of the other, his face blank as he shook his head again.

"No, I am loyal to the real king… and he personally asked me not to tell a soul about who he is, where he is, and why he is hiding. So, as you can see, I can't tell you anything…" Ulquiorra nodded, but was not satisfied with the answer. He needed information.

"If you won't tell me, then I have no use for you… I _**will**_ have to kill you" Ulquiorra said and stretched his arm towards the small hollow. Toki didn't look frightened or excited, as if he didn't care if he were to die or had something up his sleeve.

"Do it, and you will never find the real king. I'm the _only_ one who could bring _you_ to the king" he said with a smile and then sat on the ground. Ulquiorra stopped in an instant and looked at the hollow. He wanted to kill the small-powerless thing, but couldn't do it unless he wanted to ruin his mission. He sighed.

"What do I need to do to make you talk?" a smile crept onto the smaller hollow's face as he heard this.

"A small thing really; you just have to make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki will never come to harm…"

* * *

><p><strong>As if the sadness could take me<strong>

**As if it would lock me away**

**Like I'd let it consume my very soul**

**And that's cause my whole being**

**Is meant for you**

* * *

><p>"You must capture that shinigami and bring him back with you. Do you understand? Don't kill him, simply capture him, okay?"<p>

"Yes," they answered simply.

Teenage Isshin stared at the weird and completely new to him kind of food he held in his hand. "What did the nice young man say it was called again? Ice-creep…? No… what was it…"

Shrugging, he took a bite of the ice cream he was holding. His eyes widened and his tongue tingled from the taste.  
>"A-amazing!" He exclaimed, recalling how difficult it was to get the ice-thing. At first, he forgot that living people can't see him, so he used one of his special abilities that he got from his father's side and then the vendor could see him.<p>

He even got the ice- something for free!  
>Isshin danced a little happy dance when he heard a voice behind him begin to laugh. He turned around and saw a girl sitting on a bench almost exploding with laughter. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but to look at her in wonder.<p>

Who was she?

Why was she laughing at him?

But most of all, how the hell was she so beautiful!

"What's so funny?" He asked her. She looked at him for a while and suddenly burst out laughing again.  
>"I-I'm sorry... I'm not usually like this..." She said trying to calm down. "It was just so funny that I couldn't help it!" she smiled at him so sweetly that even an angel's smile would be put to shame.<p>

"I-It's O-okay...!" Isshin said and blushed before suddenly looking at the sky as if it were the most interesting thing on Earth.

The girl giggled again, stood up, and moved closer.  
>"My name is Masaki, what's your name?" She asked him. Before answering her, he looked at her, studying her beauty.<br>She was a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long light wavy orange hair that went down to her back that looked like she usually tied in a knot, and had bangs on the side of her face that went down to her chin in the front. She wore a plain dress and wore pink strawberry-smelling lipstick.

"I-Isshin, call me Isshin." he said awkwardly. She laughed out loud and her voice was that of an angel's. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So Isshin, do you want to walk me home?" she asked with a beautiful smile and he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p><strong>Small pieces of me are in your arms<strong>

**One smaller than the rest is in the heart**

**I love you like no one else**

**Be mine, now, and forever**

**Till my heart melts…**

* * *

><p>Isshin sighed and they both started heading into the direction of his house quickly.<p>

"So, what do you say?" asked Kisuke. Isshin only looked at him with big, wide eyes and then screamed.

"My dad did _WHAT_!" Kisuke opened his fan and hid behind it. It wasn't smart to be near a mad Isshin and he knew it from experience, but to actually be the one to _make_ Isshin mad was a lot dumber.

"You heard me; your dad is the one who kidnapped Ichigo." If Isshin exploded right now, Kisuke wouldn't be surprised. "Like I said, one of my sources told me that one of your father's loyal hollows was the one who took Ichigo."

"But _why_? He's never come to visit and has never come to meet me and Masaki and not to mention the kids…so why would he kidnap Ichigo?" Isshin ranted.

Kisuke kind of knew why, but he wouldn't risk telling Isshin. It was only a hypothesis; he had no proof. But something told him that he may be right so he decided to do so anyway.

"I think your father wants to leave the throne to Ichigo. I think he wants Ichigo to be the next king…."


	14. Chapter 14 AN

_The following is an _**open letter to the Moderators**_, which I invite you to __sign__, copy and send along (if you agree with it)._

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_Go to: _petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/,

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

some how already signed this:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

LiveToTell

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Twistyguru

jj97prue


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: secrets and shinigamies**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own all the grammar mistakes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>: hello you guys!

**Me**: I know I didn't write for such a lo~ng time, but for me defense there were a lot of unpredictable factors that made it utterly impossible to…

**Ichigo**: she started a few new stories… AND they're not Bleach stories!

**Grimmjow**: traitor!

**Me**: but guys…! I had to!

**Grimmjow**: no you didn't HAD to! What you had to do was update this story!

**Me**: but now I have more experience so I will write better!

**Ichigo**: we'll see about that…

**Grimmjow**: will there be any GrimmIchi?

**Me**: maybe…

**Ichigo**: traitors! Both of you!

* * *

><p><strong>When the heart cries<strong>

**Then we know that it's real**

**And that all that we've been through**

**Wasn't a dream,**

**Even if we wished it had…**

* * *

><p>"What do I need to do to make you talk?" a small smile crept onto the smaller hollow's face as he heard this, knowing he would get his way with his demand.<p>

"A small thing really; you just have to make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki will never come to harm…"

Ulquiorra looked at the small hollow and frown, why should he care for some shinigami that can't take care of himself; he rolled his eyes, but then stopped, it was weird, why would Toki want him to take care of some shinigami; no, that wasn't that, there was a reason as to why he asked him that, that shinigami brat was important and he now knew that.

"Why would you want me to protect the brat?" he asked the other hollow, Toki just looked at him while thinking, and then sighed, as if he was giving up.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked the stronger hollow, Ulquiorra nodded eagerly

"Ok, then I will tell you, the brat as you called him, is probably the next king of hollows and shinigamies, that is if he will accept his family real identities" he took a deep breath before he continued

"The brat, is going to be the most powerful thing that ever lived, and I really mean that… he will become a lot more powerful than Aizen, his father or grandfather. He would be stronger then all of his other friends, or enemies…!"

Ulquiorra didn't know what he should say, if the brat was indeed what Toki said he was, than why did he need his protection? He didn't have any time to think about that before Toki continued with his speech.

"But that will happen three months from now… until then he will need your protection as you called that…" Ulquiorra smiled evilly, and considering, he was who he was, that was saying something.

"If I will believe you, that must mean that the brat is with the king, am I not right?" he asked the smaller hollow, that suddenly went pale, understanding what a big mistake he had done just now, that his tongue slipped, now the other could just use the prince's spiritual power to find where the king lived.

Ulquiorra took out his hand and charged a cero at the other smaller hollow while saying

"Don't you worry… I will take good care of Ichigo Kurosaki… more like, Aizen will"

* * *

><p>Aizen by all means was not happy. Ulquiorra took too much time in his research and Aizen had no time to wait for his return. He had to act now!<p>

The other hollows were getting impassionate, there were talks about him being unqualified to rule. Mostly the servants, he still didn't hear anything that suggested that his fateful Espada would betray him, but life was a tricky bitch and anything that could happen, mostly happened… and so, being careful was a must as things stood now.

At the other side, the damn shinigamies tried everything they could think of to sabotage his plans, which was really bothersome, but didn't really matter in the long run.

Aizen could feel that the king had started to use his power at the last few months, getting more and more hollows to follow him and abandon Aizen. This was a bit more than bothersome, especially now that Grimmjow wasn't here. Sometimes he wondered if it was time to track him and get him back here, where he truly belonged; it wasn't a good thing to let him stay out there with that meddling king that could take the other away from him. But not now, it wasn't the right time…

So, having nothing better to do, he decided he was going to try and find that Ichigo, who he just now heard, had gone missing. Aizen hoped that maybe this time he will have better time convincing the brat to join him and his cause, what he found however was a lot more interesting than he had ever hoped!

At first he couldn't find the boy's spiritual power in the living world, he had known that he couldn't possibly be at the shinigami's one, so that only left HIS world. Why was the Kurosaki brat in Hondo Mondo?

Why couldn't Aizen feel his spiritual power even now? Aizen was going to investigate farther but Ulquiorra finally appeared. And that report was… eye opening…

* * *

><p><strong>The past is the past<strong>

**But it effects the present**

**Life is hard**

**But it's worth living**

**You will know when the sun**

**Shines brightly at the night**

* * *

><p>"I-Isshin, call me Isshin." he said awkwardly. She laughed out loud and her voice was that of an angel's. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So Isshin, do you want to walk me home?" she asked with a beautiful smile and he couldn't say no.<p>

She's the one that led the way, for he didn't know where they should be going to; so instead of leading he concentrated on what he did best, which was to embarrass himself, and what a wonderful job he did, he thought sadly to himself.  
>"So ...?" Beautiful girl asked, looking at him with a smile, he looked at her curiously, wanting to hear and cherish everything that came out of her mouth, every smile and extraordinary tone, "How old are you?" She asked him,<p>

Despite the seemingly simple question that it was, from her perspective obviously, it was just the opposite for him.

He had no idea how old he was by human years.

He did not want to look stupid in front of her so instead he chose a sensible number to be his age, I mean, it seems unreasonable before she burst into wild laughter ...  
>"I'm ten ..." He said, she looked at him in surprise and then laughed; it insulted him a little but he realized that he probably said something wrong, the blame here was his, and it was his alone.<br>"Yes, and I'm the Queen of England!" She said and turned around 360 degrees of rotation, then bowed.

He rolled his eyes not knowing what to make of it all, she thought he was lying that mach was clear; she also thought he was laughing with her, she didn't take what he said seriously.

He sighed, not knowing what he should do, he was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the stupid looking shinigamies that were tracking him, and he didn't hear them talk about him and lovely Masaki too.

But they did.

"say boss" said one of them, the so called "boss" looked at him waiting for the other to ask his question, "why is that shinigami talking to that human girl?" he asked, his voice was filled with lust. The boss, a shinigami named Rupin looked at his subordinate with a cold stare, not doing anything at the moment, "after all he did come from the hollows world…" the shinigami continued, "what does he want with that small… cute… beautiful human?", Rupin rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said with a small calm voice "he wants the same as you, probably…" the shinigami frowned, not liking the answer, and then he looked at the others in the group.

"we should go capture him now… before he will do something that's against the laws" he said with a cheery voice, even though he looked like some stupid ass trying to impress a girl that didn't even knew he existed, and because he was shinigami, she really didn't know…

"no not yet, we shell wait until he's alone, then we will strike… do you understand Kochiro?" said the boss, Rupin. All the shinigamies nodded with fear; after all it was known that Rupin was monster-ly strong, and that he kills all those that are weak enough after they break his word. It was then that a scary smile shone on Kochiro's face, he looked at his boss, then at the beautiful girl and the weird shinigami, and it didn't take long for him to take his sword out.

"fight me, and the one who's standing at the end will chose what to do with this shinigami" said Kochiro while grinning, he had a half mad look in his eyes, as if some hollow possessed him.

"do you really think you can take me on?" asked Rupin, Kochiro laughed at his boss's stupidity, of course he could, he will win and then he will kill all the other of his team, kill the strange shinigami, and take the girl to himself. If he will be asked who was it that killed them all, he would blame the shinigami, his plan was flawless!

* * *

><p><strong>All the anger that I feel<strong>

**I wish it disappeared**

**All the sorrow in my life**

**I want to throw away**

**So when you will come**

**There would be nothing of that left**

* * *

><p>"I think your father wants to leave the throne to Ichigo. I think he wants Ichigo to be the next king…."<p>

"Are you sure?" the voice was quiet and freezing, that wasn't the reaction that Urahara was expecting, no, he was expecting some sort of explosion, yet there was only that cold chilly sort of feeling, which if he might add, he didn't really liked at all.

"Yes. I am 100% sure" the other man, Isshin, nodded as if he expected that reaction, he looked old and tired, but also really powerful. A small smile was craved onto Urahara's lips, this going to be interesting, and he was going to enjoy it.

"He's going to tell him… isn't he?" Isshin asked the green dressed man.

"Probably" Urahara admitted quietly.

"I have to stop him! Ichigo must not know!" he said insisting. If it wasn't Urahara that he was talking with right now, the spiritual power alone would have made any other persona pass out long ago...

"Are you sure? What if this is what Kurosaki-san needs right now? Are perfectly sure that this is the right thing to do?" Urahara's voice was very weak.

"I'm sure. Do you know where he is right now?" Isshin asked with a low voice.

"I will know when Rukia will get there. When she was asleep I placed a tracking device on her clothes, right now I can only give a general location of where she is going and at what level of the hollow's homes she is"

"Thanks, but that won't be enough" Isshin said.

"I'm sure she will get there soon enough. Then all we will have to do will be following her. I was on my way to follow her when you found me"

"That's not fast enough. I have to get there. Now!" he whispered angrily "he mustn't know! I can only hope we will get there on time…"

"And you know where they are?" Isshin nodded.

"I have a guess. If I'm wrong we will follow Rukia, but that only after I will check some places that HE might be in" Urahara looked at the black haired man and nodded in understanding, but just had to ask that next question…

"Are you sure he won't be able to handle it?"

"If he learnt the true, he will turn his back on all shinigami alive, or dead. After all they are the reason for her death in the end…"


End file.
